The Rising Future
by Inhuman X
Summary: 160 years have past since the final war with the Quincies. Ichigo is no longer around to save the world. And a new oncoming darkness threatens the new evolved Soul Society. This threat is more wicked than anything faced before by the Soul Society. Now follow Davis as he discovers his powers and takes on whatever lies ahead. Even if it kills him. Major Oc Story! Hope you enjoy!
1. Dreams?

**Dreams?**

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

Karakura Town was silent and dark as the moon looked over all who rested. All except for one. A shadowed figure stood up in the sky looking down and waiting.

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!" A blood curdling scream was released, catching the shadow's attention.

"Found you." The shadow then vanished from the sky.

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!" The scream was hurled out once more.

"Huh..." The roar kept on going and tearing through Karakura's Town silence. It was bound to wake somebody.

"What is that!?" That somebody, turned out to be a seventeen year old high school kid named Davis Takiyomi. Davis opened up his crystal blue eyes and lifted up his head from his pillow. He stood up and brushed his peach skinned hand through his chocolate brown messy spiked hair that fell in front of his eyes. d out to his balcony and saw a giant monster. This monster had a giant tiger like skull, it had a large green humanoid upper body that was extremely muscular, it's lower half was that of a horse covere in brown fur, with a large scorpion like tail.

"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!" The monster roared once more, "You!" The monster made eye contact with Davis, "You can see me?"

"Umm...yeah! What are you?"

"Hehe...you're mine!"

"No!" Suddenly somebody dropped down in between the monster and Davis with a sword drawn.

"Seems like I've finally found you Grimshaw." The figure said, which had a petite feminine like voice.

"You...hehe...hey there girlie." The monster, now known as Grimshaw, looked down at the shadow between himself and Davis.

"You've tormented enough people." The girl informed as she readied to battle the monsterous being.

"Hahaha! All I'm trying to do is keep on living, so what if I need to eat humans to do so?" Grimshaw mocked.

_"Wait...did he say eat humans?"_ Davis thought to himself and sweatdropped.

"It's time that you dissappeared Grimshaw." The girl leaped in to the air towards Grimshaw and as the two got closer Davis blacked out.

* * *

"DAVIS!"

"Huh?" Davis quickly opened his eyes and began looking around. He was in class. All the students were starring at him and the teacher seemed angered.

"Can you answer this question please?"

"Umm...yeah sure." Davis sighed as he sat up. Davis is wearing a dark blue long long sleeve shirt with two gold stripes on the arms, on top he is wearing a red jacket with white sleeves, a pair of jean pants, and some black sneakers.

"Wait...what was the question."

"Huh...well maybe if you stopped dozzing off and actually payed attention you wouldn't have to ask!" The class chuckled slightly at this. The teacher then called upon somebody else to answer the question. Davis merely sighed and looked back outside.

_"What was that all about?"_ He thought to himself, _"That was some day dream."_ This was just anothr day in Davis's life. Everyday was the same. He'd have some cray dream about some deformed monster, and somebody would come and save him. It was the same person each time too, a girl with a sword. The monster's always seemed to change though. Then he'd black out and find himself back in his seat in school.

Yet, there was something diffrent about that dream. It seemed more realistic than the others. Despite the fact all the dreams seemed real, that one had more to it for some reason. He didn't care, he never looked deep in to those dreams. Just continued on and let the cycle repeat over and over. New day, new dream, new monster, same savior. As Davis continued on looking out the window he hadn't noticed that he himself was being watched by some one in the classroom.

_"For the past four months I've been sent to watch over and protect this kid."_ A young seventeen year old girl though as she watched Davis,"_What makes him so special that all the Hollow's are attracted to him? I mean sure his spiritual pressure is high, but it's nothing miraculous. Though I can't complain, he is kind of cute."_ This girl's name is Natsuomi Takoya. Natsuomi is a small petite like girl that has bleach blonde short hair, with some bangs that fall in between her purple eyes, her skin seems some what pale. She is wearing a light green t-shirt underneath a pink hoodie, with some tight jean pants, and some black slippers. This was the person watching Davis inside the classroom.

What neither of them knew was that they were being watched by someone, or something, outside the classroom.

* * *

"Hehe...so this is where that kid is huh?" Grimshaw grimaced looking on as he could see Davis through the window, "Looks like I'll get to feast after all!" Grimshaw began to approach the school and punched a large hole through the class room building.

* * *

"Whoa!" Davis was sent flying back.

"Aaaahhh!"

_"Oh no!"_ Natsuomi thought to herself as she saw Grimshaw crawl in through the hole he had created.

"You boy!" He pointed to Davis, "I want you!"

"Everybody leave the building now!" The teacher screamed as they quickly fled the classroom and ran out of the school building.

"Me?"

"Hehe...yes...wait...what's that I sense?" Grimshaw turned around to see Natsuomi looking right at him, "You girl!" He reached in and grabbed her, "I didn't know you'd be here as well! I'll kill you first!" Grimshaw jumped down and punched the ground as Natsuomi was kept from breathing in his hand.

"Hey let her go!" Davis quickly began running down stairs and out of the school building.

* * *

"Stupid girl, did you think you could hide from me forever? Hehe, I never would've thought you were here as well. Lucky me, two for one!"

"Uhhh..."

"Hey you guys...what's wrong with Natsuomi?" A student asked as she appeared merely floating in the air.

"How's she doing that?"

"She's possessed!" A student screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Davis shouted as he ran over to where Grimshaw and Natsuomi were.

"Hahaha!" Grimshaw pounded Natsuomi in the ground leaving a large crater.

"Aaahh!" She screamed loudly.

"Hahahaha! Take this!"

"N-need...my Soul Candy..." Natsuomi tried to grab her Soul Candy, but Grimshaw stomped on her. Thi caused blood to spray out of her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Davis shouted.

"Leave me be boy! I'll kill you later!" Grimshaw then punched Davis in to a building.

"Whoa!" A student shouted, "Something completley just blasted Davis!"

"Oh no!" The teaher screamed.

"Hmmm...something? I have a name!" Grimshaw shouted, "Oh wait...they can't see me that's right."

"Uhh..." Natsuomi simply starred blankly at Grimshaw, _"I...need my S-sould Candy..."_ She thought, _"My human body can't take all this damage."_

"Hey girl! What do you thnk will happen if I reveal myself to your group of friends over there?"

"L-leave them...alone." Natsuomi ordered.

"Or what? You'll let me keep killing you? I think I can take the risk!" Grimshaw stomped on Natsuomi once more then turned to face the group of human high school students. He slowly unveiled himself to the human's and they all began to panic.

"It's a freakish giant skeleton headed monster!"

"There's a name for my kind! We like to be called Hollow's and I have a name! It's Grimshaw!" He shouted happily while seeing terror on the face of the humans.

"Now that you've all seen me, you will know who killed you and everybody in this town! I'll finish with this girl first." Grimshaw raised his fist above his head once more.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Davis shouted as he lunged towards Grimshaw.

"Leave me be pest, you'll die soon enough!" Grimshaw swatted Davis in to a nearby tree.

"Augh!"

"No..." Natsuomi was helpless still. She was going to die, and so was everybody else around.

"Hehe...DIE!"

"I...told you!" Davis screamed, "Leave her alone!" Davis stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. As he did this a large blue force of energy exploded from his body.

"Huh?" Grimshaw looked to see Davis's spirutual pressure being released, "That's it! That's what I've been crazing! Once I'm done feasting on you I won't need to eat for another month or so!"

"Whoa..." Natsuomi thought, "It's greater than I thought. It seems he can't control it yet though. It's all over the place. It spikes, then drops, then spikes again. It's wild."

"You stupid, overgrown, ignorant, arrogant, weak minded, poor excuse of existence freak of nature...I told you to leave her alone." Davis stated as his eyes began to glow blue, and his body gave off a blue steam like aura. As his frustration and anger rose the blue force of energy went haywire, and it began to form some kind of weapon inside his hand. It seemed as though this blue energy transformed in to a sword in his hand.

"Hmm?" Grimshaw looked at Davis and scoffed, "What do you think you're going to do with that you're just a mere human with impressive spiritual energy."

"Honestly...I have no idea what you're talking about with all this spiritual pressure stuff. All I know is that I'm going to make you pay for not listening to me and leaving her alone!"

"Why is she so important to you?" Grimshaw asked.

"Honestly, she's not! I'm just not going to let you kill anybody! Do you understand me! You aren't killing anybody!" Davis ran towards Grimshaw with his blue energized katana at the ready. Grimshaw merely laughed at his ignorance. Grimshaw lunged his fist forwards.

"Stupid petty human! Try to protect this Soul Reaper?! You will die!"

"Ha! Die!" Davis shouted as he slashed Grimshaw's fist. As the two collided a bright flash of light blinded everybody. Once the light had died down, Davis was some how on the other side of Grimshaw.

"Uuuhh..." Grimshaw looked down at his torso, then tried to turn his head back to look at Davis. Yet, before he could fuly turn, his body was split right down the middle from skull to toe.

"I warned you..." Davis muttered as his spirutal pressure died back down and returned to being nearly non existent.

"Davis..." The students muttered.

"Hmm?" Davis turned around and had not realized what he'd done.

"Y-you killed that monster."

"D-did I really?" Davis quickly began searching around, "No way!" He paniced.

"That was incredible!" Another student shouted excitedly.

_"H-he really defeated Grimshaw...with one swing of...whatever that was."_ Natsuomi thought. Suddenly Natsuomi's phone went off in her pocket. She looked at the number and answered it.

"What is it Makiro?"

_"Did you sense that spiritual pressure?"_ The voice on the phone, known as Makiro, asked.

"Sense it? I witnessed the whole thing, I know who it belongs to." Natsuomi replied.

_"Really? Wonderful! Bring that person to my shop ASAP!"_

"I was going to anyways...I need some more Soul Candy."

_"No problem, just get here."_

"Whatever..." The two then hung up. Natsuomi struggled to lean up. Then looked over at Davis, _"Davis Takoya..."_ She thought, _"How the hell...did you end up with that much power...and not know about it?"_


	2. Entering a New Life?

**Entering a New Life?**

* * *

"Natsuomi?" Davis walked over to the fallen girl and kneeled beside her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsuomi simpy smiled, "Davis that was incredible."

"What was?" Davis asked.

"What you did, you killed that gaint monster." Natsuomi told him.

"Oh...I did that?" Davis looked back and all he saw wass everybody simply muttering amongst themselves in a large group.

"Wait...you don't even remember destroying it?"

"Well all I remember is telling it to leave you alone, then I blacked out."

"He doesn't remember? But it just happened? Must be a result of his spiritual pressure going haywire." Natsuomi thought. Then she remembered that the whole class witnessed everything.

"Great...Davis do me a favor..." Natsuomi raised her cell phone up towards him.

"Sure what is it?" Davis asked.

"Just take a picture of the class please, and make sure the flash is on."

"Ummm...can I ask why?" He sweatdropped.

"Just do it."

"Umm...okay." Davis aimed the camera phone at the class and a bright blinding flash was released.

"Whoa..." Davis stepped back slightly after taking the "picture".

"Alright cool." Natsuomi quickly popped up and dusted herself off.

"Wait! How you standing! You were just nearly dead!" Davis barked.

"Oh I'm fine, that was nothing." Natsuomi smiled.

"Uhh...that's only alot weird."

"Oh don't worry about it too much." Natsuomi smiled, "Thanks for taking the picture."

"No problem, but I'm confused."

"I know you are Davis, that's why you're coming with me." Natsuomi quickly got serious.

"Huh?"

"Just trust me Davis."

"Okay..." Davis said weary of what was going on. Natsuomi grabbed Davis's hand and began to walk off.

"Wait, what about our class?"

"Don't worry about them, that flash handled it all."

"Flash? Wait, from your camera?! I'm so confused!"

* * *

After heading in to town Natsuomi brought Davis in front of a store that had a sign that said Urahara's Shop, but there was a red X on the name Urahara and was re-placed with the name Mariko.

"Ummm...Mariko's Shop?" Davis eyeballed.

"Yeah, he'll help explain everything inside." Natsuomi informed as she continued to drag Davis inside.

"Natsuomi I'm not so sure about this..."

"Just trust me! Mariko!" Natsuomi cried cheerfully.

"Hey Natsuomi..." A voice was heard as a man walked out carrying boxes that were taller than him.

"I brought the kid..."

"Really!" The man quickly dropped all the boxes revealing who he was. He seem more or less like a homeless person. He had messy brown brushed back tangled hair, with peach skin, he had a brown unruly beard, with half lid brown eyes with big bags under his eyes. He is currently wearing a blue t-shirt underneath a grey sweater hoodie that was half way zipped up, the hood was on his head. Ontop of the hoodie was a green army like jacket with no sleeves, he was wearing some black board shorts, then a pair of straw sandals.

"Hey my name is Mariko!" The man quickly began shaking Davis's hand violently.

"Ummm...my name is Davis. Davis Takiyomi." Davis replied with a sweatdrop.

"Nice. So this is the guy you were sent to protect huh Natsuomi?"

"Yupp." She smiled as she walked over to a small table and sat on a pillow on the ground.

"Here, take a seat." Mariko informed as he joined Natsuomi at the small table.

"Okay.." Davis sat down, "So can you guys please tell me what's going on here?"

"Sure no problem!" Mariko smiled, "Where shall I start?"

"Anywher is fine with me." Davis chuckled slightly.

"Okay, well you you know that big over grown skull headed monster you killed?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah..."

"That is what is called a Hollow. You see Hollow's are pretty much lost human souls that were unable to be transfered over in to the after life. Which is called Soul Society. Because of them not being purified they turn in to demonic super powered monsters that feed on the souls of the living and the dead."

"So basically demons that feed off of souls." Natsuomi summarized.

"Okay." Davis nodded in understanding.

"Now they can only be purified by people known as Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers are people in the after life who have high spiritual pressure."

"Spiritual pressure is basically the hidden potential within somebody that allows them great power. It's a great supernatural force inside of you. The more spiritual pressure you have the stronger you are." Natsuomi quickly stated.

"Exactly. With said spiritual pressure Soul Reapers are allowed access to their powers, for example their Zanpaktuo."

"Zan...paktuo?" Davis repeated.

"A Zanpaktuo is basically your powers manifested in to a single being that is sealed in a sword. With that you are allowed access to your powers, and can train to become stronger in them. Thus reaching Shikai, your first set of powers, and if your stronger enough Bankai. Bankai is you in your strongest form."

"Basically Dr. Jekell and Mr. Hyde with Super powers." Natsuomi tossed in.

"Ooooohhh I get it." Davis smiled.

"Maybe you should be explaining this." Mariko sweatdropped.

"No, you're doing fine. I'm just clarifying."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Mariko waved off, "Anyways, that's all that you need to understand right now."

"Okay...so Hollows are demons that Soul Reapers kill, or purify, so they can go to the after life. They also have superpowers sealed in their swords. Shikai is first sword release, so you're basic powers. Then your Bankai is like your ultimate form." Davis repeated back, "And then your spiritual pressure decides how powerful you are."

"Exactly!" Mariko said in astonishment.

"Now that I understand that, what does all this have to do with me?"

"Easy enough to answer." Natsuomi smiled.

"Because you are believed to have such a high, yet dormant and uncontrollable, spiritual pressure Natsuomi was sent from the Soul Society to watch over you."

"You're a Soul Reaper?"

"Yupp." Natsuomi smiled.

"Oay...that's cool!" Davis smiled.

"Now recently you defeated a Hollow using your Spiritual Pressure. Yet, you didn't mean to."

"Yeah...I don't know what came over me. I was trying to tell that thing to leave Natsuomi alone, but it kept on going. Then it tossed me aside like twice. Then something finally snapped, and that's all I remember."

"Yeah, your spiritual pressure went crazy and took over you. Allowing you to create a make-shift zanpaktuo and slay the Hollow. What's interesting is that your Human with so much spiritual pressure." Mariko examined.

"Yeah, so?" Davis shrugged.

"Are you part Soul Reaper?" Natsuomi asked.

"Isn't that impossible for someone dead and some one living to mate?" Davis sweatdropped.

"Not really." Mariko began to explain, "Soul Reapers use Gigai's which allow them to be human so they can walk around in the World of the Living. There are also other ways which we don't have to go into right now."

"Ummm...okay." Davis shrugged, "So then what? If I'm not part Soul Reaper, at least I don't think so, then what am I?"

"Hmmm...well I can help try to teach you how to open up and relase your spiritual pressure to an extent."

"To an extent?" Davis repeated.

"Just enough to where you can re-create the spiritual pressurized sword in case you need it again."

"Oh okay."

"But then what?" Natsuomi asked.

"After that? Eh who knows, I'll think about that later. Right now you're free to go home." Davis slowly stood up.

"So you're telling me I have superpowers?" Davis kind of just looked at the two.

"Yupp." The two nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"Well...I'm going to go soak this all in if you don't mind." Davis turned his back and prepared to walk away.

"Davis..." Mariko called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry nothing bad's going to happen, you'll learn how to control your powers. Then you may do as you wish with them." Davis simply smiled.

"Why would I worry?" He turned with the biggest smile on his face and a thumbs up, "I'm a Superhero in Training as of tomorrow!" With that Davis then left.

"Hmph...I like him." Mariko smiled.

"Yeah...he should be fun." Natsuomi grinned slightly.

* * *

**Davis's House**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Davis cried out as he walked through the door.

"Heeeeyyy!" His mom cried out from the kitchen. Davis then walked through the living room where he saw his little brother, Elliot, and his little sister, Kari, playing games on the television.

"Hey D!" Elliot called out. Elliot has long black hair that is normally covered up with a red beanie, he has blue eyes peach skin, and is twelve years old. His sister, Kari, has brown hair like him, with brown eyes like her mother. She is eleven.

"Mom I'm gonna be in my room!" Davis informed as he closed the door to his room and layed down on his bed.

"Okay..." She cried back while still in the kitchen.

"Man..." Davis looked straight up at his ceiling fan in his dark room, "What have I gotten myself in to?" He chuckled slightly, "Because whatever it is I like it."


	3. Master the Spirit With In!

**Master the Spirit With In!**

* * *

The next day after school Natsuomi and Davis went back to Mariko's Shop.

"So you think you're ready for this Davis?" Natsuomi asked with her arms crossed under her chest.

"All I have to do is master this power right? Sounds easy enough for me." Davis shrugged.

"Oh really?" Natsuomi raised an eyebrow, obviously intruiged with Davis's statement. Not fully aware of what he was about to go through.

"Mariko we're here!" Dais called out as he walked through the front door.

"Wonderful!" Mariko walked out and had a big smile etched onto his face, "You ready to begin your training?"

"Yupp." Davis nodded.

"Good, Natsuomi you can go kill Hollow's or something for now."

"You know that's a great idea, except for the fact that I don't have my Soul Candy." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that. My shipment will be coming in soon." Mariko chuckled slightly, "Oh wait!" Mariko pulled out an all black glove that had a picture of a skull head on fire on the palm, "Take this!" Quickly Mariko grabbed her head and pulled out her Soul.

"Hey!" Natsuomi shouted as she hit the ground.

"Hey Natsuomi, why you dressed like a samurai?" Davis sweatdropped.

"These are basically my work clothes as a Soul Reaper."

"Oh I get'cha." Davis nodded in understanding.

"Now you have to go!" Mariko smiled.

"Grrr...fine." Natsuomi then left.

"Wait...what about her body?" Davis sweatdropped.

"Eh, we'll leave it there." Mariko shrugged. Causing Davis to fall to the ground in shock.

"You better not leave my body lying there either!" She yelled from a distance.

"Fiiiinnneee..." Mariko pouted as he dragged Natsuomi's soulless body by her ankle and tossed it in to a hallway.

"Wow..." Davis simply twitched at the sight.

"Alright! Check this out!" Mariko stomped on a tile on the floor and it slowly moved oer revealing a set of stairs.

"Where we going?" Davis asked.

"To train obviously!" Mariko began his descent down the stairs. Davis blindly followed with out a second thought. All Davis saw was pure darkness, nothing in front of him. He took his time down the steps being blinded by the darkness. He was afraid he'd miss a step and fall down whatever was left. Eventually he saw a doorway of pure light. Davis then walked through the doorway and there he witnessed it all.

"Welcome..." Mariko smiled as they stood in a vast, seemingly neverending, dessert and mountain terrain. The whole area was battle scarred with various broken weapons, battle made craters, and so forth all over. Davis was flabbergasted by such a miraculous sight. How could this beneath his small little shop?

"Hope ya like it, the former owner left it here. It's the perfect place to train." Mariko smiled.

"Alright then, so let's do this!" Davis cheered.

"No problem, just one thing."

"What?" Davis asked.

"How did you access your Spiritual Pressure in the first place?" Mariko asked.

"Uhhh..."

"Exactly. What happened exactly before you went H.A.M on that stupid Hollow?"

"Like I told you before I was trying to get it to leave Natsuomi alone, and it smacked me away like twice. First time I crashed in to a building, the second time I crashed in to a tree. Finally I just blacked out, and when I come too he was dead."

"I see...seems like it was trigged by your anger. So like a defensive mechanism. So now that you were able to do tat, it hopefully won't be as hard as to unlock while we train."

"Well hwo we going to train if I can't access it unless I'm angered or in danger?" Davis asked curiously.

"Hehe...I know _**EXACTLY**_ how..." A devilish like grin appeared upon Mariko's face.

"Uhhh..." A few elipses went passed Davis's head as he starred blanky at Mariko. Mariko pulled out the same glove he used on Natsuomi earlier and pushed himself out of his body and tossed it randomly. He re-appeared, but in the same clothing as before.

"Why aren't you dressed like a samurai?" Davis asked.

"I'm a Soul Reaper, I just don't work for the Soul Society." Mariko told him.

"Why's that?"

"Don't worry about that right now...now back to your training." Mariko's devilish grin returned, "Bleed out...Chinojoo." Mariko pulled out a wazikashi blade that had a red hilt, and it quickly began to glow bright blinding crimson red. As he revealed, the now changing and evolving wazikashi, to Davis. Davis covered his eyes from the light.

"Now witness..." Mariko pretty much assured Davis he could look now. When Davis turned to Mariko he witnessed a new weapon in his hand. Mariko's little bladed weapon had vanished, then instead was a silver long needle like blade that was wrapped around his whole arm, the wrapping continued onwards towards his shoulder and branched out on to his chest where his heart was making a circular shield over it.

"This...is my Zanpaktuo." Mariko smiled, "Chinojoo."

"Wow...so that's what they look like?"

"Not all of them turn out the same. Depending on the person and the Zanpaktuo will be diffrent and so will the release command. Yet, right now...you shouldn't be worried about all that."

"Right, so let's..." Before Davis could finish Mariko had lunged in to the air and dove down at him.

"HEY!" Davis panicked.

"Ketsueki Gyoketsu Himei!" Mariko appeared behind Davis and released multiple red soundwaves.

"Aaahhh!" Davs quickly jumped out of the way as the blast raged forth.

"Chi Piasubimu!" Mariko aimed the point of the needle at Davis as the tip created a charged red sphere of energy. The energy sphere then exploded in to a powerful beam like laser.

"Whoa!" Davis ducked and rolled avoiding the attack.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Davis shouted.

"We've started your training, so prepare to survive!" Mariko leaped in to the air and prepared a third attack, "Ketsueki Funsai Ken!" Another red beam was charged at the tip of Mariko's needle like weapon, and then the red sphere exploded and transformed into a broadsword acting as an extension of his sword.

"Wait!? I have to defend against that!?" Davis shouted as he witnessed the crimson energy broadsword.

"Yupp!" Mariko smiled, "Fire!" He shouted and the energized broad sword was missled towards the human.

"Are you serious!?" Davis ducked down as the broadsword flew over his head.

"Hehe...Chi no Ame Shuryudan!" Mariko lifted his blade and the tip of his needle created another red sphere and it was released in to the air.

"Uhhhh..." Davis looked up at the ball and just sweatdropped.

"Well...good luck with that move!" Mariko then pranced away out of the vicinity.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Davis looked at his trainer prancing away. Then suddenly multiple shadows had appeared from above. He looked up to see multiple red falling sphere's from the sky.

"Oh..." Davis was cut off as he was bombarded by multiple red bombs buried him.

"Uhhh..." Davis was left burned from the attack. He could only lift his arms up in an X defensive like fashion hoping that he wouldn't be completley mauled by the attack.

"That was...close..." Davis slowly put his hands down.

"Ketsueki Sogeki!" Suddenly Davis was struck in the shoulder.

"Augh!" Davis fell to the ground, "Great...I spoke to soon."

"Ketsueki Yajirushi Danmaku!" After taking to the skies Mariko aimed his weapon once more down wards towards the struggling to stand Davis.

"Wait...what now?!" Daivs looked up and witnessed the descent of multiple red energized arrows. Davis covered his head as the arrows rained down on him, leaving their marks. Wheather they scratched him or pierced his body all the way through his body, or was just stuck in his body all together.

"Well...that seems like it was a very short training session." Mariko scratched his head as Davis just stood there with various wounds all over his body.

"Sorry about that Davis...was kind of hoping if I did all that from the get-go you would release all your Spiritual Pressure. Seems like I was wrong! Oh well!" Mariko then turned around and began walking away.

"G-get...back here..." A voice grumbled.

"Hmm?" Mariko turned around and saw his red energized arrows, that were stuck in Davis's body, deteriorate as Davis's blue Spiritual Pressure increased massivley.

"We aren't done yet!" Davis roared as his Spiritual Pressure exploded and began to form in to a blue spiritual weapon with in his hand.

"Are you serious? You wanna keep going?" Mariko smirked.

"Bring it on!" Davis roared.

"Fine with me! Ketsueki Funsai Ken!" Mariko lifted his needle like Zanpaktuo and repeated the recreation of his red energized broad sword.

"Let's do this!" Davis quickly rushed forth with his blue spiritual katana at the ready.

"Ha!" Mariko and Davis quickly clashed blades.

"Grrr..." Davis growled as he began to try and push back Mariko. Mariko jumped back a bit, then lunged forth and swung his blade forwards. Davis ducked and spun out to the side, after that he jumped up and swung his blade at Mariko's ribs.

"Whew!" Mariko quickly Flash Stepped away from Davis.

"How are you so fast?" Davis asked.

"It's called Flash Step, no need to worry about it right now though." Mariko replied.

"Grrr...ha!" Davis swung his sword down and out released a powerful blue wave of spiritual energy."

"Hmm...how familiar." Mariko chuckled slightly before dispersing the attack with his bare hand.

"Over here!" Davis shouted from up in the sky diving down at the Zanpaktuo weilding Mariko. As they clashed once more Davis put more force on his blade.

"You wanna try to out power me? That's your mistake D, I highly suggest you don't try."

"Shut up!" Was Davis's reply to Mariko's advice.

"You mad? That's understandable, that means you're blocking out everything I'm saying."

"Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!" Davis roared.

"Don't think so..." Mariko, though he struggled, pushed Davis back and caused him to start bending backwards while trying not to get touched by his own blade.

"Told you Davis, you can't outpower me."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yet, Davis blocked him out. As Mariko easily began to over power him, Davis's Spiritual Pressure went even crazier.

"Whoa..." Mariko's eyes widened as all of Davis's crazy uncontrolled Spiritual Pressure seemed to come together and increase the strenght of his blade. Davis then easily fought back, and the two swordsmen had a stalemate.

"Davis! Your starting to get a little out of hand! Calm down and control it!"

"Rrrrrrrraaaa! I told you to shut up!" Davis roared as his pupil's slowly began to fade away.

_"Dang it...he's going berserk on me...so this what his Spiritual Pressure is like? It's truely amazing...yet...if he can't calm down and control it we're going to have problems."_ Mariko thought to himself as he fought back against Davis.

"Davis!" Mariko shouted, "Snap out of it! Right now! Wake up!"

"Shut...up!" Davis roared once more as his Spiritual Pressure continued to rage on and battle back against Mariko.

"Wake up!" Mariko continued to scream.

* * *

"..." Davis, unconcious and surrounded in black, merely floated. He was in complete darkness, no light what so ever. No sound. Pure silence. He existed in what seemed as absolute perfect nothingness.

"..."

"Wake up..." A voice echoed through the blackness, "Wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up..."

"Uhhh...Mariko?" Davis slowly opened his eyes and realized the darkness he was concealed in, "What's going on?" As Davis looked around he heard Mariko's voice once more.

"Wake up!"

"Hmmm?" Davis leaned up and there he saw it. He saw himself battling Mariko with some kind of blue energized sword.

"Is that what I used to defeat that monster?" He pondered to himself. He simply looked on, as Mariko's mouth continued to motion the words 'Wake up' out there, then his voice would finally reach and echo. Yet it was very weak.

"That's my power...I need to control it." Davis took a deep breath with his eyes closed. After a few seconds he quickly opened up his eyes and shouted, "Wake up!"

* * *

"Wake up!" Mariko shouted once more.

_"Dang it...Imma lose my voice because of this kid!"_ He thought. As Mariko held off Davis he soon recognized that his sword slowly began to deteriorate. Davis's spiritual pressure seemed to begin to spread out, and no longer be so compact. It then finally vanished.

"Uhhh..." Davis came to and fell over.

"Davis?" Mariko raised an eyebrow as he sealed his Zanpaktuo and sheathed it, "You okay buddy?" He asked checking on the fallen Human.

"Uhhh...yeah I'm fine." Davis reassured with a thumbs up.

"Good." Mariko smiled.

"So...what's next?"


	4. The Paladins Part 1

**The Paladins: Part 1**

* * *

Since Davis had started his training with Mariko he had slowly gained control over his Spiritual Pressure. He was able to use what Spiritual Pressure he could access with out losing control of himself or draining himself. Considering he still has problems with it. Though now he had become able to manifest his Spiritual Pressure in to it's sword form upon his command. Since there is no certain name for this technique, Davis had decided to call it Tamashi no Ken.

"..."

"..." Davis and Mariko were sitting in the middle of the training grounds simply meditating. They had been in this state for hours, et it didn't fell thgat way to them. They had achieved perfect harmony. That was until...

"Hey Mariko I'm back! Where's my body!" Natsuomi shouted coming down the stairs.

"Uhh...guess training's over." Mariko sighed as he got up.

"Sounds like it." Davis laughed slightly as he began to stand up as well and greeted Natsuomi.

"So how'd training go today?" Natsuomi asked as Mariko pulled her body out from behind a rock.

"Usual, alot of fighting and ended with silence." Davis shrugged.

"Sounds like it." She smiled while re-entering her body.

"Well Davis you're good for now. So you're good to go home if ya wanna."

"Sweet, need to jump on some homework anyways. I've been falling behind." Davis chuckled slightly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Ms. Rayvon has been yelling at you about your homework alot more than usual recently." Natsuomi joked.

"Whatever, I've been too busy trying to be a superhero." Davis shrugged as the two began to walk away and continued the conversation.

"Huh...kid's." Mariko chuckled slightly.

* * *

"So you ready for that test we have tomorrow?" Natsuomi asked Davis mockingly, because she already knew what his answer was going to be.

"We have a test tommorrow?!" Davis shouted back in shock.

"Hehe...of course we do." Natsuomi chuckled lightly, "Ms. Rayvon is not going to like the fact that you didn't study."

"Well I'm goign to now! Natsuomi if it wasn't for you I'd probably have an F in that class."

"What do you have?"

"A D...minus." Davis sulked.

"Yeah that's not too much better."

"I know." Davis stopped and began drawing circles in the dirt with his finger.

"Oh come on..." She sighed. Suddenly a large explosion was he nearby.

"What was that?" Davis quickly jumped up in search of the explosion.

"Calm down, just search for the Spiritual Pressure."

"Right..." Davis stopped and tried to snake out to see if there was any increase in Spiritual Pressure.

"Found it!" Natsuomi smiled as she quickly popped a Soul Candy and let the Gigai take control over her body.

"You should probably get going." Natsuomi told her Gigai.

"Where?"

"Uhhh...anywhere is fine I guess." She shrugged.

"Oh okay!" The Gigai then happily skipped off.

"I wanna Gigia..." Davis sulked.

"You're not dead fool!"

"Good point!" He cheered back, "So let's go find that Spiritual Pressure! You lead!"

* * *

"Dang it...stupid Hollow!" A angered young man shouted. This young man's name is Senshi Tatukoa. Senshi has short black hair, with onyx colored eyes, peach skin, and is fairly lean and muscular. Senshi is wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, a pair of jean shorts, a pair of socks with sandals. He has his feet and hands wrapped up. HE had a pair of Fighting Gloves wrapped around his neck. He was face to face with some random Hollow.

"You better not make me use my power you stupid waste of space!" Senshin lunged towards the Hollow and kneed it in the face.

"Grrrr...aaaahhhh!" It shouted over looking the human. The two were fighting in an alley way. The Hollow was ten feet eleven inches tall. It starred down Senshi with it's giant skull based head.

"Take this!" He then jumped up and kicked the Hollow in the shin.

"Grrrr..." The Hollow fell to a knee, and Senshi did not waste time striking it once more with his knee.

"Ha! Sucka! What now?" Senshin mocked.

"Grrrr..." The Hollow then slammed Senshi in to the building behind him.

"Ugghh...that's it! I'm putting the gloves on!"

"Hey!" A voice shouted out.

"Hmm?" Senshi turned see a boy and a girl at the end of the alley way.

"Yupp that's a Hollow alright." Davis smiled.

"Well no duh!" Natsuomi replied.

"Shut up." Davis chuckled, "I'll handle this! Tamashi no Ken!" Davis raised his right hand in the air as his Spiritual Pressure flowed through his body and in to his hand creating his blue energized katana.

"Hmm?" Senshi simply looked at the two, "Wait! You two better not touch this Hollow!" Senshi shouted.

"HA!" Davis leaped in the air and slashed the Hollow in two.

"No!" Senshi screamed.

"All done." Davis smiled.

"HA!" Senshi quickly punched Davis.

"Aaahh!" Davis crashed in to he wall behind him.

"What the heck is your problem!" Natsuomi shouted.

"Why did you kill that Hollow you idiot!" Senshi barked loudly.

"Because you were in danger!" Was Davis's reply.

"No I wasn't! I was going to kill that thing! I was just about to finish it off! I don't ned the help from a Soul Reaper and whoever the heck you are!"

"Man what's wrong with you?"

"Uhhh...forget you guys I'm out of here!" Senshi then took off to the skies, and behind him a green light followed for some reason. This caught Natsuomi's attention.

"Wait! at least tell us your name!" Davis shouted, "That guy was kind of a jerk." He pouted.

"Come on Davis let's follow him!" Natsuomi quickly jumped up and chased after Senshi.

"Wait! I can't Flash Step and you know that!" Davis quickly put Tamashi no Ken away and began running, like a normal person, after the two. All he had to do was keep up with Natsuomi's Spiritual Pressure.

* * *

"Great they're following me..." Senshi muttered to himself as he looked back, "Fine if they wanna follow me they're doomed for!" Senshin then pulled out his cell phone.

_"Yellow?"_ A young girl's voice answered.

"Hey, Twin One. I'm brining a party over tell the Old Guy."

_"My name is not Twin One and you know that."_ the girl on the phone complained.

"Whatever, just let the Old Guy know."

_"Fine..."_ The girl then hung up.

"Hold up!" Natsuomi cried as she continued on after Senshi.

"Are you serious guys!" Davis yelled from the streets below having to avoid people all alike wondering why he was screaming at the skies.

"Dang it lady! Can't you at least float over the rooftops!" Senshi barked.

"Nobody can see me except for you and Davis down there!"

"I didn't ask for names stupid girl!"

"What was that?!"

"Whatever..." Senshi just continued onwards.

"Man..." Davis huffed and puffed at a stop sign, "I'm done for now." He then sat down on the ground.

_"Seems like one of them stopped..."_ Senshi thought looking back at Davis.

"Wonder if he knows he can use his Spiritual Pressure to fly in a sense..." Natsuomi sweastdropped, "Probably not, but it's more fun this way." She laughed slightly. As Natsuomi turned her head back to look for Senshi, he was gone.

"Great...wait! Found him!"

* * *

"Man...I hate Soul Reapers...I hate Natsuomi...I hate whatever that kid punched the face is...I hate the kid that punched me in the face..." Davis just continued to mumble to himself about what he hates as he simply followed Natsuomi's Spiritual Pressence. As he continued walking through the streets of Karakura Town multiple people began looking awkwardly at him. Probably think he was a schezophrenic.

* * *

"Hmph...perfect." Natsuomi smiled looking up at a large white mansion surrounded by a pitch black steel bared gate. The mansion was large, at least four stories tall. It had a beautiful garden in the front.

"So this is it huh?" Natsuomi simply walked through the human made fence and walked towards the door. Once she reached the door it opened up by itself and there was a group of people inside.

"Well...been a while huh Natsuomi?" A voice said upon her entrance.

"Yeah...long time no see...Raphael..."


	5. The Paladins Part 2

**The Paladins Part 2**

* * *

"So this is where your currently staying Raphael?" Natsuomi grinned slightly looking a the single man in front of her. The man she was referring too was sitting on a set of stairs that were in the middle of the room. This man appeared thirty five in age. He has shaggy silver hair, with amber eyes, and pale skin. He is currently wearing a army green long sleeveshirt underneath a grey trench coat that is drapped over his shoulders, with black jeans, and black boots. He had a wooden cane in hand and a cigarett in his mouth.

"Aye there Natsu...how ya been?" The man, known as Raphael, asked.

"I've been okay so far. What about yourself?"

"You know me, try my best to stay out of trouble with Soul Society and all. So you followed Senshi here?"

"Yeah, he kind of got away from me for a bit. He's..."

"Just like me that's right." Raphael smiled, "But no need to worry he's not like me personality ways, just in race." Raphael assured.

"Umm...okay." She sweatdropped.

"You know what I mean."

"So does that mean your whole team is here as well?"

"That depends...who wants to know? Soul Society or just you?" Raphael's happy expression changed in to a deadly glare.

"Just me."

"Then yeah they are. Come on out guys!"

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh...this is where they're at? This is a big place." Davis said in astonishment looking up at the large white mansion before him.

"This stupid gate's in the way...eh I'll climb it." So that Davis did. He started climbing the black steel gate, and eventually jumped over on to the other side. From there Davis walked forth towards the door.

"Hmmm..." Upon his approach to the door he realized it was cracked open, "Hope they don't mind..." He pushed the door open and in front of him he saw Natsuomi. In front of her, was a group of seven people. Which was including Senshi himself who was there.

"Ummm...Natsuomi what's going on here?" Davis asked slowly joining her side.

"Well Davis that's Senshi from earlier..." Natsuomi pointed out.

"I know him." Davis sweatdropped.

"That man in the middle is my friend Raphael, and this is his group of people known as Fullbringers."

"Fullbringers?" Davis looked at the group.

"Yupp..." Raphael nodded, "Everybody introduce yourselves please."

"Oi! My name is Chiachi Mikamichi!" A young fourteen year old girl. Chiachi has short crimson red hair, peach skin, and sapphire blue eyes. She's currently wearing a red tanktop, a pair of jean pants, and some sneakers. On her left wrist is a blue bracelet.

"Yellow! My name is Hiachi Mikamichi! In case you haven't noticed we're twins." Hiachi grinned slightly. Hiachi has long sapphire blue hair that falls to the middle of her back, with crimson red eyes, and peach skin. She's wearing a blue dess, with some red slippers. On her right wrist is a red bracelet. The two sisters stood side by side.

"Hey there, my name is Miles Ikiomi." Miles seemed about fifteen. Miles has messy blonde hair that was barely visible underneath his grey beanie, he has pale skin, and brown eyes. He's wearing a blue, grey, and white stripped hooded t-shirt, with a pair of brown cargo shorts, and some blue rollerblades.

"How do ya do? My name is Alex Rurikiko." A large six foot seven, extremeley muscualr, tan skinned twenty two year old man introduced. He has short spiked grey hair, he wears a form fitting white t-shirt, with a pair of black sweats, a red sweater tied around his waist, then ome black running shoes. Around his large right bicep he has his Ipod.

"Best for last since you chased Senshi here, and already know Rapahael I guess." A young seventeen year old girl stepped up, "My name is Rina Quuashi." Rina has pink long pink hair that she keeps in a single braid that rests over her right shoulder, she has big gren eyes, and tan skin. She's wearing a simple brown halter top, with a pair of jean pants, and some heels. She has various golden bracelet's all over her arms, and is always carrying a large pink purse.

"And even though Natsu over there already said so, my name is Raphael." Raphael introduced with a wave of his hand and a puff of smoke.

"Senshi you should say your name." Hiachi informed.

"They already know me Twin Two." Senshi retorted back.

"I told you name isn't Twin Two." Hiachi pouted.

"Whatever."

"Wait...I'm confused." Davis raised a hand to grab their attention, "What's a Fullbringer?"

"Fullbringer's my good clueless friend are a group of people who have the ability to pull on a soul of an object." Raphael explained.

"Pull on a soul?" Davis repeated and starred blankly at the group.

"Yes, Fullbringers have some sense of Spiritual Awarness because they were born with it. Naturally because one of their parents were attacked by a Hollow and surived. Thus the remains of that Hollow's spiritual pressure is passed on during birth." Natsuomi finished.

"So what we are able to do is pull on a soul. No matter how small it is, we are able to use that object for our own use. It grants us various abilitiies, powers, and such." Alex stepped.

"Oh okay I get it. Kind of like a form of possession!" Davis smiled.

"Exactly." Raphael nodded.

"That seems pretty cool." Davis smiled.

"Thanks. All of us here are Fullbringers, we stay together like a family." Chiachi stated.

"But _**DO NOT**_...and I repeat _**DO NOT**_...get us confused with those stupid power hungry idiots of Xcution." Raphael quickly got serious.

"Xcution?" Davis repeated.

"Yeah, they are an old Fullbring group that was around like sixty years ago." Hiachi explained.

"We are diffrent." Rina stated.

"We are Paladins." Raphael stated.

"Anyway, what's the problem here with Senshi?" Miles asked.

"That's easy! I was fighting a Hollow, then this guy right here decides to kill it with some kind of spirit sword!" Senshi shouted.

"Spirit Sword?" Raphael raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yupp." Natsuomi smiled, "Davis show'em."

"Tamashi no Ken!" Davis called forth his spiritual pressure and summoned forth his blade.

"Interesting..." Raphael grinned.

"Yupp, Davis here has a high amount of Spiritual Pressure for a Human. Thanks to Mariko he's been able to control some of it and be able to manifest this sword from his spiritual energy." Natsuomi stated.

"That's pretty cool." Chiachi admired.

"Thank you." Davis's sword quickly vanished.

"Still think he's stupid." Senshi pouted.

"Yeah, but Senshi you have a stupid temper." The twins, Hiachi and Chiachi stated.

"Shut up Things One and Two!" Senshi barked back.

"Aye leave them alone!" Rina defended.

"What you gonna do about it girlie?!"

"Senshi calm down now." Alex ordered.

"Make me!"

"Really?" Alex raised an eyebrow in intrest.

"Hell yeah! Bring it on big man!"

"Aye! Both of you stop it! We have guests!" Raphael barked slamming his cane on the ground.

"Yes sir." Alex stopped.

"Grrrr..."

"Senshi..." Raphael glarred at the hot head.

"Fine." Senshi surrendered.

"Anyway, so what's up Natsu?" Raphael asked.

"Well...now that I think about it Mariko and I were talking about brining Davis here eventually to see if he can master Fullbring. I mean we don't believe he's part Soul Reaper so that has to be the only solution right? Might as well try to master Fullbring and see how all that works out." Natsuomi informed.

"Oh really? I like it!" Raphael stood with the aid of his cane.

"Great!"

"Wait...so does this mean I'm going to becoming here to learn Fullbring?" Davis sweatdropped.

"Pretty much." Natsuomi smiled as she slapped Davis on the back.

"Uhh...okay. What time should I come by?"

"Tomorrow is perfectly fine. After school." Raphael told him.

"Cool, I'll make it." Davis smiled.

"Good...well...shouldn't we be getting home?" Natsuomi asked looking at her phone.

"Oh damn! That's right!" Davis shouted looking at the time on his phone as well, "Wait where do you even live."

"I have an apartment all to myself." She smiled.

"Damn my mom's going to kill me if I don't make it back in time for dinner!" Davis quickly then ran out the door.

"Not even a good bye?" Rina sweatdropped.

"Oh!" Davis ran back and bowed to the Paladins, "Thank you, and I will see you tomorrow!" He then returned back to running home.

"Hehe...nevermind." Rina chuckled off.

"Well Natsu girl...seems like you've come across an interesting one." Raphael smiled.

"Yes...yes I did."

* * *

"So...those are the Fullbringer's huh?" A man asked looking down at the mansion.

"Yupp..." A feminie voice replied.

"They shouldn't be much trouble. Right?" The man asked.

"It's not them we are concerned with. It's that Soul Reaper." The woman informed.

"Yeah, but now we know they are associated with the Soul Reaper." A second man's voice intervened.

"Does that mean we kill them too?" The first man asked.

"No." The woman replied, "We don't need to..."

"Awwww..." The first man whinned.

"But we're going too..." The woman informed.

"Hehe...that's what I like to hear." The first man snickered.

"Hmph, perfectly fine with me." The second man snickered, "They'll never know what's coming."


	6. Strike One! Natsuomi's Under Attack!

**Strike One! Natsuomi's Under Attack?!**

* * *

The next day, as planned, Davis had shown up at the Paladins Mansion.

"I'm here!" Davis entered the Paladins Mansion and was soon greeted by Raphael and the whole group.

"Oi! Hey there Davis, seems like you really wanna do this."

"Of course I do I wanna try to use these powers I have to their fullest." Davis said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"This guy is stupid..." Senshi muttered beneath his breath glarring Davis down in spite of interferring with his battle with the Hollow.

"Alright since you're here we should probably get started. First we'll give you an example of Fullbring at it's best. Alex will you assist?"

"Sure, no problem Raph." Alex replied.

"Great. Hmm...actually Alex, Senshi, Chiachi, and Hiachi you will all come with Davis and I down stairs." Everybody Raphael called out nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what about Miles and I?" Rina asked.

"I want you guys to stay up here in case anybody decides to stop by. Mainly Natsu Girl will probably swing by." Raphael explained.

"Whatever." Miles shrugged.

"Okay." Rina smiled.

"Wait...downstairs?" Davis sweatdropped.

"Yupp, just watch this." Raphael kicked one of the steps on the stairs and the stairs began moving backwards revealing a second set of stairs that would descend downstairs.

"Umm...okay."

"Just follow behind us." Hiachi informed as the group descended down the hidden staircase. As Davis followed he noticed it continued to get darker the further he went along with them.

_"This is just like when I was with Mariko..."_ Davis thought. Just like Mariko's Davis even saw a doorway of light. Davis walked through the doorway and all he saw was the exact same neverending mountain terrain spread out.

"This is just like Mariko's training ground." Davis pointed out.

"Yupp, he made it for us." Chiachi stated.

"That guy's got a lot of free time on his hands." Davis sweatdropped.

_"Yeah, like one hundred ten years of free time."_ Raphael thought.

"Well...since we're down here time for you to see a perfect Fullbring." Raphael stated while puffing smoke, "Alex, would you please?"

"No problem." Alex answered as he took his headphones and placed them in his ears. He then turned his Ipod on and turned the volume up all the way.

"Hmm?" Davis simply watched as Alex stepped forwards and locked his eyes on a boulder that was a good distance away from the group. Alex cocked his fist back, then launched it forwards releasing a powerful sonic blast that shattered the boulder.

"Whoa!" Davis shouted in shock, "What the hell?!"

"That's Alex's Fullbring." Chiachi stated.

"What's that called?" Davis asked.

"I like to call it the Music of Destruction." Alex replied taking out one of his headphones.

"You see Alex is able to pull on the soul of his Ipod and takes the sound waves depending on the volume it's set on and uses the soundwaves as sonic blast waves. The higher the volume the more destructive the blast." Raphael explained.

"That's crazy!" Davis said in astonishment.

"Though, all Fullbringers have diffrent abilities depending on the object they are using. Which grants us a wide variety of powers considering we can pretty much pull the soul on anything and everything. And everything does have a soul." Chiachi explained.

"I see..." Davis observed.

"There's also something else Fullbringer's can do." Raphael stated, "Hiachi and Chiachi will show you."

"Ummm...what are we doing exactly?" Hiachi asked.

"Bringers Light." Raphael stated.

"Oh that! Easy!" Hiachi perked up.

"What's Bringers Light?" Davis asked.

"We're about to show you, duuhhh!" Chiachi replied right before she leaped in the air. A green light followed right behind her.

"See!" Hiachi smiled as she also jumped in the air. The twins began running around in the air chasing and dashing after each other.

"Wait, that's what Senshi was doing when Natsuomi was chasing after him!"

"Yupp, Bringers Light is the pulling on the soul of the air around us. Granting us enhanced speed and even a super jump like ability." Alex told him.

"I see...so how do I do that?"

"You have to learn Fullbring first. Bringers Light is one of the major signs that your mastering your Fullbring."

"But before you do that let's see where you're at in you're battling skills." Raphael smiled while puffing some more smoke.

"I'll be more than happy to test that out. I have a score to settle with him anyways." Senshi stepped up and slipped on his gloves.

"Sure Senshi, why not." Raphael snickered.

"I'll show you what my Fullbring can do. So you better bring out that blue sword of yours."

"No problem." Davis grinned a bit as he began concentrating his Spiritual Pressure in to it's condensed sword form, "Tamashi no Ken."

"Hehe...this is going to be hella fun." Senshi grinned as he slipped on his fighting gloves.

"Oh no...he put the gloves on." Hiachi stated starting to slowly back up.

"You see...my Fullbring is a certain type called Clad-Type. Which is basically a Fullbring you can wear that gives you some kind of armor. Or at least something like it. I like to call my Fullbring...the Knockout Fist!" Senshi then rushed towards Davis and cocked his fist back.

"Ha!" Davis swung his blade and the two clashed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"That seems like another one down. I've been on a role today!" Natsuomi smiled as she had just finished slaying another Hollow. She then placed her Zanpaktuo back in it's sheath.

"I should probably go check on Davis and see how they're doing so far."

"The target's been found." A man stated.

"Perfect...shall we commence the attack?" A second man asked.

"Yupp...it's time you guys." A feminine voice stated, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Davis quickly ducked and rolled avoiding another punch by Senshi. Senshi's fist made contact with the ground creating a large crater in it's place.

"What is up with your Fullbring?! What is it's power?!" Davis demanded to know.

"Hmph, the power that's going to knock you out sucka!" Senshi dove forwards at Davis. Davis leaped up and slashed down slashing Senshi's back.

"Grrr...thnks for that." Senshi smiled, "Knockout Blast!" Senshi cocked back one of his fists and launched it forwards releasing a powerful blast of red spiritual energy.

"Whoa!" Davis was quickly consumed by the blast as he soon fell to the ground.

"Hmph, how'd ya like that boy?" Senshi smirked.

"Hehe...that was cool." Davis smiled as he struggled ot stand back up after the attack.

"Why do you still stand? Do you wish to die, boy?" Senshi mocked as he cocked back his fist once more.

"Was that all you had Senshi? I was hoping you'd have more." Davis readied his sword by cocking it back.

"If you really want me to kill you then you'll love this!" Senshi began charging up his spiritual energy inside his fist, "Knockout..."

"Alright...so Mariko said I can probably only use this attack once...so let's hope it's strong enough to counter Senshi's Knockout Blast." Davis thought.

"Knockout Blast!" Senshi then released the powerful red blast.

"Seishin Ken Bakufu!" Davis thrusted his sword forwards and released a powerful blast of blue spiritual energy that clashed with Senshi's attack.

"Whoa!" Alex quickly covered Hiachi and Chiach from the blast while Raphael watched on.

_"Hmmm...seems like a pretty powerful encounter we've got ourselves right here."_ Raphael smiled.

"Grrr..." Davis growled.

"Hahahaha! Good stuff Davis!" Senshi laughed, "You seem to be stronger than I thought!" The two's blast then finally cancelled out sending out a wave of dust all around.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Davis looked at his right hand as his sword was no longer there.

"Hmph..." Senshi smiled, "Seems like that blast you used took up all of your sword huh?"

"Heh...maybe, but it's all good." Davis gave a thumbs up.

"Well Davis...I like that. You put up a pretty good fight against Senshi." Raphael put out his current cigarett, and lit a new one.

"Thanks...so now what?"

"Well I guess we can move on. I would like you to go home and find an object that is dearest to you then return back here. That will help start your Fullbring training."

"Cool, I'll be back then." Davis then left the training area and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Natsuomi was smashed against a wall.

"Hehe...Soul Reaper's are loud aren't they?" A man stated.

"Not like it matters, nobody can hear her anyways." A second man stated.

"True...hey Eve! Can I have my way with this one?" The man asked.

"Oh Cain...you and your sick mind. What do you want from her?" The female voice, now known as Eve, replied back.

"Hehe...you know what I want." The man, known as Cain, lifted Natsuomi by her throat. Cain is a large man with dirty brown messy unkept hair, he has fair skin, with beady brown eyes, he is very well built. Cain is wearing a black button up t-shirt, with a silver tie, then a white sleevless trench coat, a pair of black slacks, and some black sneakers.

"What is wrong with you...so sadistic." The second man sighed.

"Shut up Abel!" Cain barked. Abel is a rather slim man, with a well cut build. He has tan skin, he has black straight hair that is all brushed over covering the left side of his face, his right eye is orange. He is wearing a blue t-shirt underneath a grey zip up hoodie that's zipped up half way, then on top of that is a white snow jacket, he also has on a red scarf, he wears black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Will you two stop arguing already?" Eve asked stepping out of the shadows. Eve is a rather attractive woman. She has long purple hair that is kept in two long braids, she has green eyes, pale skin, a petite figure. Eve is wearing a white tank top, with a pair of black fingerless gloves, tight jeans, and black heels.

"Uhhh..let...me...go!" Natsuomi shouted as she kicked Cain away from her and Flash Stepped out of the alley way they were stuck in.

"Damn...who were those guys?" Natsuomi muttered to herself as she had taken to the skies. Her clothes were all ripped and tattered.

"Where do you think you're going girlie?" Cain asked appearing in front of Natsuomi.

"No!" Natsuomi gasped.

"This is what you get for trying to escape!" Cain grabbed Natsuomi by the throat and threw her downwards towards the forest.

"Aaaahhhh!" She crashed hard on the dirt ground.

"Man...what was the point of catching her if you were just going to throw her?" Abel asked.

"Don't question me!" Cain barked as he dashed down towards Natsuomi in the forest.

"Uhhh..." Natsuomi grabbed her Zanpaktuo upon Cain's landing.

"You don't want to use that girlie...I'm not gonna hurt you...not at first anyways." Cain snickered while cracking his knuckles.

"Leave me alone! Blossom and spike! Baraburedo!" Natsuomi called as her Zanpaktuo gave off pink colored spiritual pressure. Baraburedo's blade transformed in to a thin sword with throned vines wrapped all around it, and thorned vines shooting out from the hilt itself.

"Is that all your Zanpaktuo turns in to Soul Reaper? How dissapointing." Cain sighed.

"Sicken Baraburedo!" Natsuomi's blade began glowing purple as the thorns launched themselves out towards Cain.

"Don't think so!" Cain jumped up and summoned forth a light blue bow and began launching multiple arrows that pierced all of Natsuomi's thorns.

"Wait...arrows? You're a Quincy!" Natsuomi shouted.

"Correction." Abel appeared behind Natsuomi with a bow to her shoulder, "We all are." He then released an arrow piercing her shoulder.

"Aahhh!" Natsuomi fell to the ground.

"Hehe...now she'll be easier.." Cain approached the fallen Natsuomi.

"I don't even want to be in the same presence as you during this trifiling act." Abel sighed.

"Then leave!" Cain barked back as he got closer to Natsuomi.

"Ha!" Out of nowhere Cain felt a sword come down on his shoulder. Yet, he reacted fast enough for it to just graze him.

"Hmm?" Abel turned to see a young man standing in front of Natsuomi protecting her. He held a blue glowing blade.

"Davis!" Natsuomi's eyes widened.

"Sorry I was late.

"H-how'd you..."

"I sensed your Spiritual Pressure get weaker so I thought I'd stop by." Davis stated.

"Who's this kid?" Cain asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Abel shrugged.

"He's interrupting my Fun Time!" Cain barked, "Move kid, or die!"

"Sorry, but I don't plan on doing either. Natsuomi, you go on ahead, I'll hold these guys off."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Davis assured, yet he knew he had just been in a fight with Senshi and was not one hundred percent.

"Alright...I'll be back." Natsuomi then dissappeared.

"So...you two against me?"

"Nope, just you and him." Abel stated, "I don't believe in battling people when they are outnumbered. I prefer one on one situations. It shows you who truely is superior." Abel then leaned up against a tree, "So you and the crazy Cain over there."

"Kid...you made a very bad choice to play hero today." Cain stated.

"Yeah?" Davis smiled, "Guess that sucks huh?"

"Oh yeah..., "Cain had a wicked smile etched on his face, "you have **NO** idea..."


	7. Davis vs Cain! The First Battle!

**Davis vs. Cain! The First Battle!**

* * *

"Cain...since we have some time befire Eve gets here you can take your time with him if you wish."

"Ha! Really?! Thanks Abel!" Cain snickered, "Let's do this then!" Cain summoned what appeared to be a pentacle and aimed it with an arrow drawn back, "Die kid!"

"Hmph..." Davis quickly jumped dodging the arrow then rushed Cain.

_"Got'em."_ Cain thought to himself as multiple arrows began being fired from his bow.

"Whoa!" Davis quickly raised his blade in defense against the attack.

"Got ya kid, don't worry too bad though!" Cain jumped above Davis and readied a second attack.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Cain dove down and released another barrage of arrows.

_"I can't get hit by that?!"_ Davis thought avoiding the attack.

"What do you want with Natsuomi?!" Davis demanded to know as he rolled and avoided another barrage.

"You talk alot during a fight, what's your problem?!" Cain shouted.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're trying to hurt my friend." Davis replied as he slashed away some of Cain's attack.

"You're friends with that Soul Reaper?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Now's my chance!" Davis lunged forth and slashed at Cain.

"Hmmm?" Cain looked to see Davis slash his shoulder.

"Got'cha!" Davis said as he prepared a second attack.

"No." Cain shot an arrow piercing Davis's shoulder.

"Grrr..." Davis looked at his pierced shoulder and realized the arrow was made out of spiritual energy.

"Ha!" Cain then punched Davis in the face sending him flying, "Hmph, bet you I don't need a bow to beat you kid." Cain's pentacle bow vanished and stretched his hand out as he summoned forth a new spiritualized weapon. It was a pair of brass knuckles.

"That hurt..." Davis looked to see Cain approaching him, "So it's a close quarters combat battle now huh? Good...now I don't have to worry about getting shot." Davis ducked as Cain swung a hard right hook. Davis then slashed his stomach.

"Won't phase me boy!" Cain punched Davis in the back of the head driving him down in the ground.

"Seems like that might have ended it." Abel sighed.

"Ha! Who would've thought that a Soul Reaper would make such a weak 'friend'?" Cain mocked, "Guess we can go now huh?"

"Yeah..." Abel sighed as he stood up from the tree he was leaning on and prepared to walk away.

"Who said you could go anywhere?" Davis jumped up and slashed Cain from the shoulder down to his waist on his back.

"What the hell!" Cain shouted as he turned around and punched Davis in the stomach.

"Guah!"

"You should learn your place kid!" Cain then punched Davis in the face sending him flying in to a tree.

"Aaugh!"

"Don't worry Abel you can leave if you wish." Cain smirked, "I can handle him.

"No no...I'll stay. We are a team after all." Abel sighed leaning up against his tree again.

"Fine." Cain then rushed towards Davis and punched him through the tree with a punch to the gut.

"Uhhh...that hurt." Davis groaned as he tried to stand.

"You still wanna go kid?" Cain asked, "Please say yes."

"Yeah...I'm still down to fight." Davis replied as he tried to stand, "Bring it on!" Davis lunged forwards and slashed Cain across his chest. Cain was unphased as he delivered a powerful uppercut to Davis.

"Augh!" Blood sprayed from Davis's mouth as he stumbled back.

"Hahahaha!" Cain then landed a right hook on Davis and sent him flying.

"Grah..." Davis wiped blood from his mouth.

"Come on kid, you should be able to take a few blows like that. Stand up!"

"Uhhh..." Davis struggled to his feet and raised his sword.

"I'm obviously not at one hundred percent, but even if I was...this guy is strong."

"Ha!" Cain appeared above Davis and dove down.

"Don't think so!" Davis swung his sword upwards slashing Cain's chest. Cain looked at his mark and landed stopping his attack. Cain simply looked at the mark and Davis saw another chance to strike. Davis raised his blade and slashed down on Cain once more.

"Hmm...so you can still fight!" Cain cheered, "Good!" He then cocked his fist back, "Now keep it up!" Davis was struck in the face sending him flying back.

"Guah..."

_"Hmmm...this kid seems like he doesn't wanna quit."_ Abel thought, _"He seems to know what he's doing, he just isn't strong enough to do anything close to damaging Cain."_

"Huh...huh...huh..." Davis looked up to see Cain standing over him once more.

"HA!" Cain punched Davis in the chest and left him lying in a crater.

"Uhhhh..." Davis's merely looked on as his sword vanished and he could only see Cain stand before him.

"Foolish kid...you thought you had what it takes to defeat a Quincy?! How idiotic!" Cain's spiritualized brass knuckles vanished and he re-created his pentacle bow.

"Huh...hehe...at least I tried right?" Davis gave a beaten up smile and a weak thumbs up.

"Die boy!"

"Don't think so!" Suddenly Davis's body vanished.

"Hmm?" Cain's arrow had merely pierced the crater where Davis used to lay.

"How ya doing boy?" Mariko asked holding Davis while standing on top of a tree branch.

"Hey...Mariko...I can't feel...my abdomen." Davis stated, "Or my face."

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll heal ya up real nice kid." Mariko then jumped down and layed Davis up against a tree.

"Who are you?"

"You want a Soul Reaper? Then fight me." Mariko stated.

"Hmm?" Abel removed himself from his tree and joined Cain's side, "You don't look like a Soul Reaper."

"We all don't look a like." Mariko stated.

"Well...since you're a Soul Reaper I'll be more than happy to handle you." Abel insisted.

"No! I'll fight him!" Cain barked.

"You had your fun with the human boy, let me handle the Soul Reaper."

"I'll take you both on." Mariko grinned.

"Hmmm...nah. I only like one on one situations." Abel stated, "If you want to fight like an idiot you can battle Cain."

"Thank you!" Cain smiled.

"Hmph...makes no difference to me." Mariko stated as he prepared his Zanpaktuo.

"Cain! Abel! Where have you guys been?" Even suddenly appeared.

"Eve?!" Cain shouted.

"Finally, can we leave now?" Abel sighed.

"Yeah, we've been called back." Eve stated.

"Uhhh...fine." Cain pouted, "I'll be back Soul Reaper."

"Hmph...that's fine. He'll be waiting." Mariko pointed to Davis.

"Ha! Really now? Fine with me." Cain laughed, "He's weak anyways."

"Let's go." Eve, Abel, and Cain all then vanished.

"Hmph..." Mariko turned to face the fallen Davis.

"Hey...Mariko..."

"Yeah?" Mariko picked up the boy.

"Think I lost." He laughed slightly.

"Yeah. You need to get stronger."

"I need a Fullbring item..." Davis stated.

"Yeah...here we'll take you back to my shop then you can go back to training."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

Davis's mom wasn't too happy about his beaten up appearance. Wondering he got jumped or some thing. He simply told her he was helping some kid out and he got beaten up for it. His mom wanted to call the cops, but he didn't care. He strongly advised her not too. He didn't go back to the Paladins Mansion the next day. Instead he stayed at home looking for a Fullbring Item.

"Cain..." That name was etched in to Davis's head. He stared at his ceiling all day and night. He replayed the fight over and over again. The more he played it over, the angrier he got for some reason. Davis did not like how that fight went at all.

"Cain..." He grumbled to himself, "I need to train." Davis then popped up and looked around his dark room. He then saw a single item. A black leather bracelet with a silver cross on it. It was something his parents had given to him when he was little. He reached for it, and placed it on his wrist. After that Davis left his house, even though it was the middle of the night.

* * *

**Paladins Mansion**

* * *

"Raphael!" Davis shouted pounding on the mansion door, "Raphael!" He screamed once more.

"Uhhh...what do you want?" Raphael asked opening the door and lighting a cigarette.

"You know what I want." Davis stated as he flashed his new accessory.

"Hmm?" Raphael tilted his head at the youngster.

"Let's train."


	8. The Rise of the Phantoms!

**The Rise of the Phantoms!**

* * *

"Ha!" Davis skidded back while weilding his Tamashi no Ken, which was beginning to fade away.

"Seems like you're running out of spiritual pressure huh?" Miles sighed observing Davis's weapon.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Davis was sweating profusely, "Forget it...I can do this."

"I never said ya couldn't. Just saying you should try your Fullbring now."

"Huh...you think so?" Davis sighed as his heart beat continued to go crazy.

"Pretty sure." Miles shrugged.

"Fine..." Davis sighed as his Tamashi no Ken diminished in to nothing.

"So he's going to use Fullbring now?" Rina asked looking on from ontop of a boulder.

"Or...at least try to." Raphael stated as he lit a cigarete and watched on as well.

"Try to?" Alex repeated.

"Yeah...he has his Fullbring Item and everything...he just needs to pull on it." Raphael sighed while blowing a puff of smoke.

"Hoo..." Rina pouted, "How lame." She stated, "Who knows how long this is going to take then."

"Which is what Miles is helping with. With Miles Fullbring Ability he can truly push Davis to his edge of endurance leaving Davis to pull on what he can to defend himself." Raphael informed, "So let's watch."

"Come on..." Davis looked at the bracelet on his wrist and tried to pull on it's soul, "Come on..." He began trying to force it out. Yet he had nothing.

"Huh..." Miles pouted. He then turned to face Raphael, Alex, and Rina. He raised a thumbs up to them, then flipped it down. They all nodded in agreement and gave him a thumbs down.

"Huh..." Miles turned around, "Sorry Davis, but I don't have time to wait for you to figure out why you're spiritually constipated. Rollerbooster's!" Miles stated as a green energy began to glow off of Miles's rollerblades. He then vanished and punched Davis in the stomach.

"Guah!" Davis went flying and crashed in to a mountain side.

"Huh..." Miles then began slowly skating over towards the fallen Davis, "You see Davis my Fullbring is called Rollerbooster. With my rollerblades it grants super speed. Though there's alot more science to my speed based powers, I don't feel like going through all of them right now." Miles sighed.

"Uhhh..." Davis quickly coughed up blood before standing up, "T-thanks."

"You guys may leave." Raphael sighed as he departed down and stood in front of Davis waving off the rest of the Paladins.

"Hey Raphael." Davis wiped some blood from his face.

"Davis..." Raphael placed his hand ontop of Davis's head before blowing some smoke in the air, "What's going on?"

"What'cha mean?" Davis rased an eyebrow.

"You aren't giving it your all out there." Raphael stated.

"Y-yeah I am. I'm trying to learn Fullbring so I can help Natsuomi with Hollows..."

"I know, but it seems like...you're really holding back."

"What do you mean holding back?"

"It's just what I said. You're holding back. Why? Is it because that guy Cain who kicked your butt?"

"Uhh..."

"You don't have to be ashamed of that." Raphael told him, "He's a Quincy, and from what Mariko sensed he was pretty powerful."

_"G..."_

"Hmm?" Davis began frantically searching around. He had heard something.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah...just thought I heard something is all." Davis replied, yet still looking worried.

"C-can I go now?" Davis asked sheepisly.

"Yeah go on." Raphael stepped aside and let Davis leave.

* * *

Davis was sitting down starring blankly at his food while his brother and sister flicked pea's at each other.

"Hehe...you two are silly." His mom chuckled lightly. Davis slowly lifted his eyes to them and saw his mom's beautiful face, her long flowing black hair, and her chocolate brown eyes. Davis looked back down at his food. He thought back about the battle with Cain.

_Flashback..._

_"Foolish kid...you thought you had what it takes to defeat a Quincy?! How idiotic!" Cain's spiritualized brass knuckles vanished and he re-created his pentacle bow._

_"Huh...hehe...at least I tried right?" Davis gave a beaten up smile and a weak thumbs up._

_"Die boy!"_

_Flashback Over..._

_"Huh...I was weak...I couldn't defend myself."_ Davis thought, _"How special can I be? I was in my first real fight and this happens? What's wrong with me?"_

"Davis?" His mom muttered.

"Huh?"

"You've barely touched your food honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, I'm just not that hungry right now." Davis stated as he stood up, "May I be excused?"

"Of course." His mom replied.

"Thanks." Davis then left the dinner table.

"Davi..." Kari muttered.

_"D?"_ Elliot wondered to himself. Davis went in his room and laid down on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Man..." Davis could not get the thought of Cain standing over him ready to deal the death blow, while all he did was smile and give a thumbs up.

"Damn it!" Davis mentally hit himself in anger and embarssement.

"D?" A voice muttered as Davis's door slowly opened.

"Hmm?" Davis looked to see Elliot in his doorway, "What's up?"

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Davis informed.

"Okay..." Elliot then closed the door and walked away back to his room.

"Huh..." Davis leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes as he slowly went to sleep. As Davis enjoyed his sleep something disturbed him.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

"Uhh...what was that?" Davis wondered to himself as he weakly opened up his eyes and looked over at hsi clock to see that it was two in the morning.

_"Uhhh...it's probably just nothing..."_ Davis thought as he closed his eyes once again to fall back in to peace.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" A girl's voice screamed in terror.

"What was that?" Davis slowly got up and reached for the lamp by his bed side desk and turned it on. He walked over to his balcony and looked out to see a large Hollow holding his sister in it's hand.

"Kari!" Davis barked loudly.

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa! The Hollow roared once more.

"KARI!" Elliot shouted as he ran outside the house and towards the Hollow.

"Elliot what are you doing!?" Davis shouted down at his little brother.

"Leave her alone!" Elliot barked as he began swinging wildly at the large skeleton headed monster.

"Wait...he can see it?"

"Make it let go!" Kari shouted.

_"Wait...Kari can see it too?"_ Davis thought as he looked on, "Wait why the hell am I doing nothing!?" Davis barked as he leaped off his balcony nad towards the Hollow.

"Grrrraaaaaahhh!" The Hollow then grabbed Elliot with it's free hand and raised them both to the air.

"Tamashi no Ken!" Davis shouted as he flew towards the monster.

"Grraaaaa!" The Hollow roared as it suddenly grew two more arms and swung at Davis.

"Don't think so!" Davis slashed one of the hands of the Hollow then pushed off the other as it slashed the arm that it held Elliot with.

"Grraaahh!" the Holloq dropped Elliot. Davis dove down and slowly placed his little brother on the ground.

"Stay here..." Davis then leaped back up and slashed the hand that it held Kari with.

"Rrrrrr..." The Hollow simply growled as it did not let go with such ease this time. With all three arms the Hollow began swinging at Davis.

"Whoa!" Davis jumped off of one hand and lunged itself towards the four armed Hollow and slashed it's chest.

"Grrraaaahhh!" The Hollow used one hand to punch Davis and drove him right in to the ground. The Hollow then raised two of it's arms in the air and slammed them down towards Davis. Davis rolled out the way and slashed off one of the hands of the giant monster.

"Rraaaaahhhh!"

"You stupid monster!" Davis leaped up and stabbed the monster in the chest.

"Grrr..." The Hollow looked at Davis with an intense killing intent. Without hesitation Davis jumped up and slashed off the other hand of the monster, then finally slashed off the arm of the Hollow that was holding Kari.

"Kari!" Davis shouted as he flew towards her and slowly descended placing her next to Elliot.

"D-Davis..." Kari looked at her older brother.

"Hey..." Davis smiled slightly, "you two get back inside I'll handle this thing." Davis then turned over to see that the now one armed Hollow had suddenly grown all it's arm's back along with two more.

"Yay...a six armed Hollow." Davis said unenthusiastically.

"Grrrr..." The six armed Hollow glared at Davis with it's shinning bloody red eyes, "My name is Buki." The Hollow informed.

"Well Buki, you messed with my family so prepare to die." Davis informed. Buki slowly brought it's skull head in to the light revealing a snake like skeleton as it starred down Davis.

"Bring it on..."

"Your wish!" Davis leaped up and slashed at one of Buki's arms. Buki swung with three arms at once, Davis barrel rolled in between them, only to be met with three other arms that smashed him in to the ground.

"Augh!" Davis coughed up some blood before he jumped back up to avoid a second attack. Davis leaped up and striked the Hollow's chest once more before dashing upwards towards the monster's mask.

"I have to end this thing quick so it doesn't cause any more damage."

"Don't think you're going to get to my mask that easily you're wrong!" Buki leaned back and used all six arms to punch Davis and send him flying.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Davis was blasted so high in to the sky he could see all of Karakura Town.

"Die!" Buki opened up his mouth and a red energy began to form. The Hollow then released a powerful red energy blast.

"Wait...what's that?" Davis wondered as the beam got closer and closer towards him. Suddenly Natsuomi appeared in front of Davis with her sword held out blocking the energy blast.

"What was that?" Davis asked once the blast was re-directed.

"That was a Cero, I thought they could only be used by Gillian's..." Natsuomi stated as she and Davis floated in mid air.

"What's a Cero?"

"A Hollow's only attack really, but they can only be used by Gillian class Hollow's. Or at least that's what I thought."

"Who cares? This thing attacked my family!" Davis then dove down at Buki and twisted his body one way.

"Hmph...a Soul Reaper huh? How interesting." Buki snickered to himself.

"Shut up you stupid Hollow!" Davis then untwisted his body and slashed off four of Buki's six arms.

"Guaaaaahhhh!" Buki stumble back.

"Take this!" Davis raised Tamashi no Ken above his head ready for the death blow.

"Raaaaahhh!" Buki roared and unleashed another Cero that knocked Davis down in to the ground.

"Davis!" Natsuomi shouted as she dashed down towards her friend.

"Hehe..." Buki then grew back all of his arms and grew two more.

"What is with this guy?" Davis thought as he saw Buki with now eight arms.

"You foolish child, will never be able to destroy something as powerful as me!" He mocked.

"Maybe I can!" Natsuomi stated a she re-directed herself towards Buki in an attempt to slash his mask off. The now eight armed Hollow used all of his hands to smash Natsuomi.

"Aaaahhh!" She cried out in pain, then slowly fell to the ground.

"Natsuomi!" Davis cried out.

"Hehe...I'm done with you all! Time for me to feast!"

"No!" Davis cocked back his sword, then thrusted it forwards unleasing a powerful amount of spiritual pressure that blasted through Buki's chest.

"Got'cha..." Davis smiled as the hole seemed to have done the monster in.

"Did ya really? Remember Hollow's are born with Hollow hole's in their chest." Buki pointed out as he pointed to the hole in his chest, "That was already there."

"What! Are you serious?!" Davis barked angrily.

"Hahaha! You wasted and attack! Shame, that might have stopped me. Maybe...I think it's time I show you what I can do at full power!" Buki mocked as he grabbed a hold of his mask.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm not a normaly Hollow." Buki stated.

"Huh?"

"I'm a Phantom!" Buki roared as he ripped off his mask and increased his spiritual pressure. As he did this his pure essence seemed to have left his body and gather in to a single entity.

"What...what's a Phantom?" Davis repeated. Yet, all he could was watch on as Buki's body began to deteriorate and turn in to some kind of energized orb.

"Buki?" Davis asked.

"Hahahaha!" The Hollow's voice echoed through out the night, "Watch as I begin to reveal my power!" The now pure orb of energy known as Bui slowly floated over over to Natsuomi's body and slowly entered inside of her.

"Natsuomi!" As Buki did this a purple energy began to glow and Natsuomi slowly began to stand back to her feet.

"Natsuomi?" Davis watched on as Natsuomi stood and her eyes began to glow a bright shinning red. On top of that she began to grow six new arms, and in each held a replica of her sealed Zanpaktuo. Then on both of her sholder's the Hollow Mask of Buki formed.

"Natsuomi what's wrong with you?"

"Natsuomi no longer exist!" She replied in a deep echogin demonic voice mixture of her's and Buki's.

"What did you do to Natsuomi you stupid Hollow?"

"Not much...just did what a Phantom can do. Which is possess people!"

"What the hell's a Phantom?" Davis asked.

"Now that child...you'll just have to figure out by yourself. That is...if you survive." The now possesed Natsuomi rushed Davis. Davis looked at his right hand and noticed that his sword was starting to vanish.

"No..." He muttered. Then as Davis looked up, he was slashed by eight swords, causing his blood to spray all over.

"Uhhh...Natsu..." Davis muttered.

"Hahahaha!" The Possessed Natsuomi laughed.

"Omi...I'll...save you." Davis then fell to the ground.


	9. Unleash the Fullbring Within!

**Unleash the Fullbring Within!**

* * *

Davis laid on the ground as his blood spilled out on the ground. He looked above himself to see the possed Natsuomi.

"Hehe...weak!" Buki roared from with in Natsuomi, "Die!" All eight blades were lifted and pointed down at Davis.

"No!" Davis quickly rolled out the way, and slowly pushed himself up from the ground.

"Raaa!" He was then rushed by the dark being.

"Get out of her body!" Davis roared clashing blades wth the eight armed Soul Reaper. The dark entity only used one sword to hold off Davis's Tamashi no Ken. Quickly it used all of it's remaining seven swords to slash him once more.

"Augh!" Davis stumbled back and watched as his Tamashi no Ken slowly began to diminish even more.

"No..." He looked to see as all that appeared to be left as a thin light blue sense of spiritual energy.

"Ha! Now what are you going to do!" Buki barked as he prepared to finish off Davis.

"Natsuomi!" Davis roared as he jumped up and slashed one of Natsuomi's arms.

"Hahaha! That all you got? Back when I was just a normal Hollow, you seemed to be able to cut my body apart without hesitation. Is it because I possessed your friend?" Buki mocked from within Natsuomi.

"Shut up!"

"Hehe...you're going to hate this!" Buki pointed all eight of Natsuomi's swords and focused them in a single point, "CERO!" Buki shouted loudly releasing a powerful purple colore Cero from the points of all eight swords.

_"I have to dodge..."_ Davis thought. He then looked behind him to see a house, "Never mind." He sighed as he lifted the remains of his Tamashi no Ken, "Bring it on!" Davis then held off the purple Cero with his Tamashi no Ken remains. He gave it what he could as he pushed the Cero back away from him.

"Don't think you can hold that forever!" Buki mocked as he leaped in the air and dove towards Davis, "Now you can either defend yourself against that Cero or me!"

"Grrrrr...fine!" Davis shouted as he removed his blade and tried to counter strike Buki, only to be devoured by the purple Cero.

"Uhhhh..." Davis felt all eight swords come down across his body.

"Hahahaha!" Buki laughed and mocked Davis as he fell to a knee. Buki landed a good distance away from Davis and merely smiled at his injuries.

"Heh...heh..." Davis looked at his hand and realized that Tamashi no Ken had finally vanished, "Thanks anyways." He smiled.

"Now that you're finally defenseless I'm going to kill you!" Buki rushed towards Davis with all swords pointed and aimed at his chest.

"Don't think so!" Out of nowhere a cloud of smoke stopped Buki.

"A wall of smoke?" Buki looked on.

"Raphael?" Davis looked in front of him to see Raphael and Rina preparing for battle.

"You okay?" Rina quickly aided Davis.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine."

"Good, Mariko is on his way as well to see what's wrong with Natsu." Raphael informed while puffing some smoke and playing with his lighter.

"More souls for me to devour?! I love it! Thank you all for showing up! Iam here to reveal the power of a Phantom!" Buki bragged.

"A Phantom? What's that?" Rina asked.

"That's what I wanna know?" Davis said as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Don't worry about that right now, that's what Mariko's coming for." Raphael informed, "Davis you sit back and I'll handle this guy."

"No..." Davis stated as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"You stay back, I'll fight." Davis informed.

"How can you fight him with no weapon? You don't have your Tamashi no Ken." Rina pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. I started this fight so I plan on ending it, I don't need you to do anything." Davis got in a fighting stance.

"You can't be serious!" Rina grabbed Davis's by the shoulder, "You can't take on an eight armed swordsman with no weapon. Especially since it can fire a Cero."

"Rina...stay back...Raphael...please let me handle this."

"Huh..." Raphael put his lighter away and blew another puff of smoke, "Yeah go for it." Raphael stepped back and stood by Rina.

"Are you seroius Raph?" Rina asked looking up at her Master with big worried eyes.

"I trust him, so you have to trust me." Raphael stated.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Let's do this Buki!" Davis charged in and jumped at Buki preparing to strike him down.

"Don't think so!" Buki swung four arms at Davis. Davis quickly jumepd to the side avoiding the attack, then leaped up and landed a powerful knee to his face.

"Grrr..."

"Ha!" Davis then unleased a volley of punches to Buki/Natsuomi's stomach.

"Grrrr...!" Buki then swung downwards with all eight swords planning on finishing off Davis now. Davis quickly rolled out of the way and punched Buki in the ribs.

"HA!" Buki swung all eight swords once more. Davis leaned back, only to get slashed anyways.

"Augh!" Davis fell on his back and Buki pointed all eight swords at him once more.

"I'm done with you human! I'm going to feast on you, then I'll feast on those two over there, and eventually those little one's you had saved earlier!"

"Kari! Elliot!" Davis starred down Buki, "What did you say?"

"You heard me human..." Buki snickered wickedly, "I'm going to devour the souls of everyone in your whole freaking house!"

"Rrrraaahhh!" Davis jumped up, yet Buki thrusted all eight swords in Davis's stomach. The blades merely pierced his stomach and did not go any deeper then the tips.

"Guah!" Davis fell down and looked at the eight points left in his body.

"Hahaha! I could've killed ya there boy! You're probably wondering why I didn't! Well now that I know you're defenseless I'm going to devour the souls of everyone in your house and make you watch! Do you understand me?!"

"You..." Davis began to push himself up, "You..."

"I'll what?" Buki smiled wickedly within Natsuomi's body.

"You'll pay for this...all of this! I'm going to make you pay! As long as I can stand and have power...I will defeat you! I will protect everyone!" Davis roared loudly as his spiritual pressure began to go haywire once more.

* * *

"Whoa..." Raphael and Rina watched as Davis's spiritual pressure increased massivley.

"Wait...if he had that much spiritual pressure this whole time how come he didn't defeat Miles today during training?"

"I don't know...he also could've defeated Senshi while he was at it." Raphael stated.

"So, then what's going on now that's diffrent?" Rina asked.

"I think...it's his resolve."

"Resolve?"

"His will to fight." Raphael began to put together, "That has to be it. When fighting Senshi and Miles he had to do it to get stronger. This right here...he's fighting to protect his family and friends."

"Really?" Rina asked.

"Yeah...that's the only reason. That has to be the only answer." Raphael watched on, "Let's see how it goes now."

* * *

"What's this?" Buki looked at Davis who's spiritual pressure had raised incredibly.

"This...is nothing." Davis stated. Suddenly he looked at his wrist and saw his bracelet begin to glow bright blue. The cross lit up and grew transforming into an energy based cross on Davis's right arm.

"What is that?" Buki asked.

"How should I know?" Davis asked, while that cross seemed to have been formed perfectly the rest of Davis's spiritual pressure around it seemed to lash out and go crazy still.

"Whatever! I still destroy you! CERO!" Buki unleashed another purple Cero.

"Ha!" Davis held the glowing cross in front of him that ended up blocking the Cero with ease. The Cero seemed to have vanish rather quickly for some reason.

"That all you had?" Davis asked as his eyes began to glow.

I'm going to kill you stil! Just because you gained some new kind of power weapon doesn't exactly mean you're going to win!" Suddenly Buki/Natsuomifelt a large gash across his chest.

"Uhhh..." Buki looked down to see blood spraying.

"Really?" Davis asked looking back at Buki in shock and surprise.

"Uhhh..." Buki slowly turned around, and a smile creeped up on his face as a white ooze like substance shot out from Natsuomi's body and healed the wound.

"Hahahahahaha! Bet ya didn't know that Phantom's have the Hollow regenative abilities!" Buki mocked, "Now what! Just when you thought you were going to win, you realize I can't be injured!"

"I'll force you out of Natsuomi's body...no matter what." Davis turned back towards Buki and slashed off six of his arms only leaving two.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Buki screamed in agonizing pain as blood exploded out from where his six arms were. Suddenly, they all grew back along with two more.

"HA! Told you! As much as that hurt, it's a scarafice I'm willing to take enable to get stronger! I now have ten arms!" Buki mocked.

"Guess...the only way to end this...is by taking your head off." Davis's spiritual pressure increased.

"Is he serious! He could kill Natsuomi too!" Rina shouted.

"Davis get a hold of yourself! You can't just go ahead and take his freaking head off!" Raphael shouted.

"Davis!" Mariko cried out as he appeared besides Raphael and Rina.

"Hmmm?"

"You want to save Natsuomi or kill her?"

"Save." Was Davis's response.

"Then cut those Hollow masks off her shoulders like you would a normal Hollow!" Mariko informed, "Then when that thing returns to it's original state let me handle it."

"Do you know what you're asking of me? This thing nearly killed me, possessed Natsuomi, and tried to kill both my little siblings!" Davis roared.

"I know! Just trust me!" Mariko shouted at him.

"Grrrr..." Davis turned back to face the possessed Natsuomi.

"Hahaha! Come at me!" Buki stated.

"Fine." Davis then vanished, only leaving a green trail behind.

"That's Bringers Light!" Rina shouted.

"Yes it is." Raphael smiled as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Buki asked.

"Over here." Davis slashed off one of the Hollow masks on Natsuomi's shoulder.

"What the-" Buki was cut off as Davis spun around him and slashed off the other.

"Noooo!" Buki shouted as his eight extra arms returned back to being n on existent. His extra swords began to diminish in to nothing as well. His pure energized essence began to fade away out of Natsuomi's body as well. Her eyes shinned brightly and Natsuomi fell to her knee's.

"No!" Shouted Buki as he returned to his original Hollow form.

"So you're a Phantom?" Mariko asked.

"Yeah, what of it?!" Buki shouted back.

"I'm taking you back with me." Mariko slashed Buki knocking him down, "Got'cha." Mariko dove down and placed a small stone gem upon the Phantom's body. The energy of the Phantom was drained and trapped within the stone seal.

"You're mine now." Mariko looked at the stone, "Time to see what you're all about."

"Natsuomi!" Davis quickly kneeled by his friends side, he was soon joined by Rina.

"Natsuomi?" Rina called holding their friend up.

"Uhhh...hey guys." Natsuomi said as she came to, "What happened?"

"Sweet you're okay!"

"Davis..." Raphael called.

"Hmm?"

"Come here please."

"Sure..."

"I'll tell her everything." Rina nodded.

"Okay." Davis then got up and walked towards Raphael, "Wassup?"

"You did it."

"Did what?"

"Look at your arm." Raphael pointed.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! This thing!"

"That's your Fullbring."

"I-is it really?" Davis asked looking at it with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. It was able to come to you in your time of need." Raphael smiled, "You were running out of options and needed help. In your desperate time you ended up pulling on that soul and thus it transformed."

"Wow..." Davis looked at the cross.

"Though ya still need to control it. Your spiritual pressure was kind of going crazy when you first summoned it." Raphael pointed out before putting out his cigarete and lightning another one.

"Right, so more training."

"Exactly. My place same time tomorrow."

"Alright!"

"While we're here you should name it." Raphael shrugged.

"Hmmm...the Holy Cross?"

"Nah too basic." Raphael stated, "And kind of cliche'."

"Whatever." Davis sweatdropped, "Then what?"

"How about the Cross of Execution?" Raphael shrugged.

"Hmm...fine with me." Davis smiled in agreement.

"Then there ya go."

"Or the cross of stupidity!" Natsuomi roared as she punched Davis in the back of the head causing him to fall down in to the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Davis barked.

"Rina told me you wanted to cut my freaking head off!" Natsuomi roared.

"Are you serious Rina?! You told her?!"

"I told you was I going to tell her." Rina shrugged.

"I didn't think that part!" Davis barked.

"Well sorry." Rina replied.

"So it is true you idiot!" Natsuomi barked.

"Sorry it was kind of in the moment!" Davis replied.

"In the momment?! What if I killed you in the momment?!"

"I'm sorry okay!" Davis shouted. As the two continued to argue, Raphael and Rina returned to the mansion, and Mariko returned to his shop.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Seems like he might have gained some new powers there huh?" Abel sighed while standing next to Cain and Eve.

"So what? He still won't be able to defeat me. So what he has some new kind of power. I'll still slaughter him as long as I have my secret weapon." Cain said with confidence.

"Don't get cocky bulk head." Eve sighed, "Your orders do not deal with him."

"Yeah, I know. They deal wit the Soul Reapers. So far I've spotted two of them." Cain growled, "I just want to go crush them all now!"

"Calm down Cain, you'll get your chance." eve sighed as she turned away from the scene below them, "The Elders would not like the fact that you disobeyed orders."

"So what! I'll prove my worth to them by killing two Soul Reapers by myself!" Cain retorted.

"The Elders don't have time for your blind brutality." Abel stated, "They are too busy training that new kid."

"What's so special about him anyways?" Cain pouted angrily.

"You mean despite the fact that he's a seventeen year old Quincy that shares about the spiritual pressure level as with you?" Abel snickered.

"Shut up!"

"So either you're really weak or he's really strong take your pick." Abel mocked.

"Shut up!"

"He has a point." Eve sighed.

"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! THEN I'LL GO AHEAD AND KILL THE KID!"

"Gosh, no need for all the hate." Abel sighed, "Look who cares about them. The Elders said we'll attack soon enough. Together...as a group."

"But for now...let us departure." Eve stated. The three of them left the scene.

* * *

"Good job Noah, now you're getting a hang of it. Soon enough you'll be able to use it without a a problem." Four men informed the young man training in the darkroom before them. They had been sitting and watching from a secluded room where they could keep an eye on the boy's progress.

"Thank you Elders." The young man in the dark room bowed. His name is Noah Schriver. Noah has gelled back spikey white hair with a single strand that hangs in front of his pale skinned face, he has beady emerald green eyes. Noah is wearing a blue sweater hoodie with white sleeves, camo shorts, and blue shoes. Noah then placed his Quincy Bow away and began approacing the exit.

"So...with two Soul Reapers in town do you believe he'll be ready?" One of the Elders asked.

"Nonsense..." Another replied, "It's only two! He's more than ready! I believe Cain could handle them easily."

"But remember there's that human that's friends with the Soul Reapers." The third Elder pointed out.

"Exaclty." the fourth Elder spoke who turned out to be a woman's voice.

"The only reason we all are joinin is because we don't know of the Soul Reapers ranks. The first one was taken by a surprise attack by Cain, Abel, and Eve. Thus she was unaware of what was going on. Then the second one didn't even have a chance to fight." The first Elder put together.

"So this time we shall all strike together. We'll send those three first, and if they are defeated then let the Reapers find us." The second Elder informed.

"Agreed!" All of the Elders nodded in agreement.

"Soon enough...this will be the fall of the Soul Reapers." The four Elders could only smile at their own wicked plan.


	10. Strike Two! The Quincy's Assault!

**Strike Two! The Quincy's Assault!**

* * *

Davis and Natsuomi were sitting down in class doing the usual. Not paying attention. Luckily Natsuomi healed Elliot and Kari, then used her Kido to make sure they forgot what they saw. Davis sighed as he continued to stare outthe window he was by. He never really had a reason to pay attention in school, but now he had even more of a reason not too. He had too much to think about. Especially after mastering his Fullbring, which is officially called the Cross of Execution.

He then began to think back. About that voice he thought heard when Raphael was talking to him the other day about not him not giving it his all to achieve Fullbring. Though it was weird, because all he heard was 'G.' It wasn't his voice, and it wasn't Raphael's especially considering he was the only one that actually heard it.

"Oh well, just another thing I'll have to figure out later."

"DAVIS!" His teacher shouted.

"Huh?" Davis turned back to see his teacher infuriated with him. Again.

"Answer the question please!"

"Sorry, I don't know the answer."

"At least try!" His teacher shouted.

"Nah, looks too complicated." He smiled.

"How you don't have fails in this class is unknown to me."

"I have D's." Davis smiled.

_"You freaking idiot..."_ Natsuomi thought to herself in anger twitching at his response.

"Uhhh...anyone else want to answer this question for me please?" The teacher ask. One student raised their hand, and the day continued on.

"Hehe..." Davis slightly chuckled to himself at how bad his teacher wanted him to actually do something in class. His guess was that she was getting annoyed with his nonchalant smile. Davis just went back to looking out his window with his nonchalant smile and awaited for something to happen. Anything to happen.

* * *

"Uhhh...why did I have to come too?" Senshi growled at Rina who had dragged him along so she could to not only grocery shopping, but shopping for clothes as well. Then made Senshi carry all the bags.

"Because I needed the extra strength." She smiled.

"I'm the only freaking one carrying these damn bags!" Senshi roared.

"Oh calm down Senshi, it's not the worst thing in the world." Rina smiled cheerfully.

"It kind of is!" He retorted.

"Just come on, we'd be half way home by now if you didn't complain so much."

"We'd be half way home by now if we didn't live in the stupid forest." Senshi complained, "Who's home anyways?"

"Everyone except for us and Raphael. He went to Mariko's to discuss that whole Phantom thing." Rina replied.

"Well glad that I sent Abel there then." A voice said as a woman appeared in front of the two teens.

"Hmm?" Rina looked at the woman interested at her statement, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eve, and I'm a Quincy. Enough said." Eve stated.

"Not really. What does a Quincy want with us?" Senshi asked.

"You're friends with the Soul Reapers in this town. Therefore you are enemies of my allies and I." Eve stated.

"Enemies?" Senshi smiled, "Meaning you wanna fight!" Senshi dropped all of Rina's bags in excitement.

"This one is eager to battle, much like Cain." Eve smiled, "Then this should be fun."

"Senshi did you have to drop all of my bags?!" Rina pouted as she quickly began stuffing everything in to her pink purse, which seemed to not have gained any weight or overflow with all the items she threw in. Everything went in perfectly for some odd reason.

"So Quincy Woman, what is your name?" Senshi prepared to put his gloves on.

"I already stated that." Eve sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but that was before you challenged us to a fight." Senshi finished putting his gloves on.

"Hmph, fine. My name is Eve, and I'm here to execute all Soul Reapers in this town and all associated with them. Unlucky for you, you are befriended with thy enemy."

"Unlucky for that you picked the wrong Fullbringer to fight today lady." Senshi smiled, "You going to get in this Rina or can I have all the fun."

"You can have all the fun for now, I know what you're like when a fight comes along. you're too hardheaded to work with."

"Not true! Though it's perfectly fine with me." Senshi got in a fighting stance as Eve summoned up her Quincy Bow, "Let's do this."

* * *

**Mariko's Shop**

* * *

"So Phantom's are basically Hollow's with extra powers and the ability to possess people." Mariko pointed out to Raphael as the two sat down and discussed the situation with Buki from the other night.

"Hmm...that means they are definitely stronger and are going to be a threat in the future." Raphael sighed. Suddenly a blue arrow landed in the middle of the table in between the two.

"Huh...what now?" Raphael sighed as he put out a cigarette.

"Let's check it out." Mariko sighed as the two stepped outside and saw Abel standing in the air with his bow drawn.

"Hello there Soul Reaper, my name is Abel and I am a Quincy. As a Quincy my job is to make sure all Hollows are executioned along with the long rival of Soul Reapers as well."

"So...you were sent here to execute me huh?" Mariko sighed looking at Abel.

"unfortunately for you Soul Reaper. Only if you hadn't become one." Abel tsked.

"Not my fault. I was born with great power." Mariko shrugged.

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill my friend." Raphael sighed while lightning a cigarette and puffing smoke. He began to play with his lighter.

"Huh...how unfortunate because I'd really like to battle him one on one like real respected gentleman. We were supposed to battle before, but that mindless brute Cain insisted on a two on one handicap battle." Abel sighed.

"True..." Mariko smiled, "I'll handle this guy Raphael. You can sit down and watch."

"Hmph, fine whatever. I never get to have any fun." Raphael then sat down on the porch steps of Mariko's shop and prepared to watch the fight.

* * *

"School's finally out!" Davis smiled as he walked out of school, "And it's a Friday!"

"Don't forget we have to come back on Monday stupid."

"Don't ruin it for me Natsuomi!" Davis barked.

"We go through this every Friday you freaking idiot."

"Shut up." Davis sighed as he then sensed something nearby.

"You feel that?" Davis asked seriously.

"Of course." Natsuomi replied as she began looking in the direction of the high spiritual pressure.

"Maybe because I'm here." Suddenly Cain descended from the sky landing in front of the human and Soul Reaper pair.

"Cain..." Davis growled.

"You..." Natsuomi sneered.

"Hehe...you both remember me huh? I like it, so who want's to fight?"

"I do." Natsuomi stepped up.

"I don't think so Natsuomi." Davis shook his head and stepped up to Cain, I'll handle him by myself."

"Hmm?" Natsuomi looked at Davis, "By yourself? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I got a score to settle with this arrow shooting freak." Davis stated.

"Ha! Are you serious? Do you want your butt kicked again boy! It's completely fine with me if ya do! Because this time I'll just full on kill ya!" Cain said with a sadistic smile.

"Good, because that's what it's gonna take for you to win." Davis stuck his right arm out, "Cross of Execution!" He cried out and the shinning cross had suddenly appeared in a flash of light.

"Hmph, a new weapon doesn't mean anything!" Cain then called forth his bow and smiled.

"You sure you can handle him?" Natsuomi asked Davis.

"Yeah, you can stay if you want to. Though as long as you stay you can not interfere with the fight."

"What?!" Natsuomi was taken by surprise by this deal.

"Understand Natsuomi.

"Huh...fine." Natsuomi sighed, "Then I'll leave." Natsuomi began to walk away.

"Don't worry I'll just find you later little girl."

"Don't think so!" Davis had appeared in front of Cain with his Cross of Execution raised above his head.

"Whoa!" Cain did a back flip then unleashed a barrage of arrows. Davis held up the cross using it as a shield, it then absorbed all of the arrows.

"Hmm?"

"Return!" Davis shouted as his cross released a barrage of arrows.

"What the-" Cain quickly jumped up in the air dodging the attack, "Ha! Nice little trick ya had there boy." Cain landed and re-positioned his bow and sent out another wave of arrows.

"Soar!" Davis actually jumped in to the arrows and barrel rolled as he threw the Cross of Execution towards Cain.

"Huh?" Cain jumped up and avoided the attack.

"Coming at'cha!" Davis shouted as he jumped forwards and punched Cain in the face. Cain skidded back. The Cross returned back to Davis and he slashed at Cain. Cain leaned back avoiding the attack with ease. He then fired another unrelenting barrage of arrows that all pierced Davis's body.

"Guah!" Davis skidded back and looked at the spirit arrows in his abdomen. They slowly began to vanish.

_"Man...at least they'll disappear after awhile. Then I won't have to worry about all of them too much."_ Davis thought, then suddenly Cain appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

"Augh!" Davis was sent flying forwards.

"The one thing I hate about being a Quincy is the stupid fact that we use bow's and arrows. I prefer hand to hand combat." Cain smiled, "Cause then I can feel your heart beat slowly stop as I beat you down."

"Uhhh...good, because I'm tired of avoiding those things. They come by the hundreds." Davis smiled, "So let's get back to it."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Senshi!" Rina shouted as Senshi was blasted through a building. Everybody in town had gone crazy watching Senshi and Eve fought. Everybody had begun to run around like the world was ending.

"Uhhh...that sucked." Senshi jumped out of the building and rushed Eve.

"Foolish child!" Eve mocked releasing more arrows.

"Hmph!" Senshi barrel rolled to one side, then lunged forth and punched eve right in her stomach.

"Guah!" Eve was sent flying back and smashed through a building.

"Knockout Blast!"

"No! Senshi!" Rina jumped up and grabbed Senshi's arm in mid-swing.

"What are you doing?!" Senshi asked enraged.

"You can't do this?!" Rina stated in worry.

"What are you talking about!? I'm trying to finish her off!" He barked back.

"But with that attack?! There still might be people in that building! We are in tow genius you could hurt somebody!" Rina informed.

"I'm willing to take that risk!"

"Blind and doesn't care who gets in the way...just like Cain." Eve appeared back out of the building and shook her head at Senshi's blind fighting tactics.

"Shut up Quincy woman!" Senshi pushed off Rina as he flew forwards Eve and cocked his fist back, "Knockout Blast!" Senshi then released a powerful red blast.

"I'll protect the innocents." Eve stated using her bow as a shield to stop the attack.

"From above woman!" Senshi landed a knee on top of Eve's head sending her down crashing in to the street.

"Uhhhh..." Eve stood up and shook off the attack.

"Knockout Blast!" Once more Senshi released the red energy blast. Eve easily blocked it once more.

"From the side!" Senshi appeared and landed a devastating punch across Eve's face.

"Guah!" Eve was sent flying as blood sprayed from her mouth.

"Got her!" Senshi smiled, "See Rina if you let me blast her when she was down I would've won already."

"Shut up! I wasn't going to let you hurt people just to win one fight."

"Oh be quiet. You don't understand." Senshi sighed. Suddenly an arrow pierced his left shoulder.

"Senshi!" Rina shouted. That same arrow was followed up by three more in the same area. By this time four arrows had ripped through his left shoulder leaving a perfect bloody hole in it. The blood from his shoulder began to drip down his body.

"W-what the-" Senshi was cut off as more arrows began to pierce his whole left arm.

"Augh!" He shouted as the arrows began to burn his flesh.

"Hope you don't mind...I decided to put some more power in to my arrows since you seem to be taking this fight seriously. You seriously think you can win?" Eve mocked as Senshi fell to the ground gripping his pierced left arm.

"Are you okay?" Rina aided Senshi looking at his arm.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Senshi began to stand and watched as the arrows slowly deteriorated.

"Now, boy..." Eve began walking up, "Let us continue."

* * *

"..." Raphael blew a puff of smoke as he continued to watch Mariko and Abel battle.

"You are a strong Soul Reaper." Abel stated as he held his spirit weapon, which turned out to be a saber..

"Thank you." Mariko nodded with his sealed Zanpaktuo.

"Though, you have yet to unleash your Zanpaktuo." Abel pointed out.

"So?"

"I'd prefer you fight me with your fullest power." Abel told him.

"I will once you start. I'll show you my Shikai once you use your Vollstandig." Mariko returned.

"Wait...how do you know about Vollstandig?"

"I'm a smart Soul Reaper, that's all." Mariko shrugged.

"Well, sorry to say that Vollstandig will only be used if necessary. You have yet to show me a reason to use such power." Abel told Mariko.

"Same with my Shikai. I'll use Shikai when you use Vollstandig, and you're not using that unless I force it out of you. Which I can do, yet I'd prefer to keep this town in perfect condition. Considering there are three of you Quincy's here. I'm going to go on a limb state that if one of you use then the other two will use it as well. That correct?"

"You are smart." Abel smiled, "I'm glad I was ordered here."

"Ordered here? Wait...where's the other two Quincy's?" Mariko's eyes raised.

"Now that my friend...you'll definetly have to force out of me."

"Mariko!" Raphael called while puffing some smoke.

"What Raph?"

"Just got a text from Rina! Senshi is battling a female Quincy."

"I see...leaving the other one free with Davis."

"Hmph, that was convienent." Smirked Abel, "Oh well! Back to the fight!" Mariko simply nodded in agreement. The two then continued on with their bout.


	11. The Vollstandig Power Revealed! Part 1

**The Power of the Vollstandig Revealed! Part 1**

* * *

"Guah!" Davis skidded back after Cain landed a devestating blow upon his chin.

"Hahaha!" Cain leaped in the air and dove down at him.

"Soar!" Quickly Davis jumped out of the way and tossed the Cross of Execution at the Quincy.

"Pathetic!" Cain mocked as he went to grab the Cross.

"You're such an idiot..." Davis smiled as he quickly kneed Cain in the stomach.

"Guah!" Cain held his stomach in...pain? Davis then reattached his Cross and slashed Cain across his chest.

"Grrr..." Blood sprayed from the behemoth Quincy's body. He was in shock, nobody had ever done such a thing against him. Well, other than his Quincy Elders. Though back then he was a child still mastering his powers.

"That attack made me actually wish I learned Blut techniques." Cain smiled looking at the gash on his chest.

"Don't know wat is, nor do I care." Davis thrusted his Cross forwards trying to impale Cain. Cain side stepped the attack and delivered a powerful jab to Davis's temple. The highschool student was sent reeling from the attack.

"Hehe...you have to pay attention at all times kid. This mark on me that you left...it'll be your last. I'm not going to get open like that again. I promise." Cain cracked his knuckles.

"Hehe..." Davis held his head in agonizing pain, "Highly doubt it."

"What was that punk?" Cain then kicked Davis in the sternum. His kick was powerful enough to raise Davis up towards Cain. Cain simply slammed his elbow down in to Davis's spine.

"Augh!" Davis hit the ground as blood sprayed from his mouth.

"Hehe...you really are pathetic!" Cain cocked back his fist once more.

"Soar!" Davis pushed himself off the ground with both hands, then tossed his Cross at Cain. The Cross ripped through Cain's right shoulder, then came back around slashing through his left shoulder as well.

"Uhh..." Cain looked at his wounds as the Cross returned to Davis. Davis then punched Cain in the face, causing him to stumble.

"Ha!" Davis leaped up and punched Cain in the face once more, afterwards he dropkicked the Quincy in his chest sending him rolling back.

"Grrr..." Cain held in the pain as he slammed against the school building.

"Ha! How'd ya like that?!" Davis simply smiled, though seemed to be getting tired as well.

"Well...now you're really starting to piss me off!" Cain roared as his Spiritual Pressure raised.

* * *

"Uhhhh...I hate you.." Senshi stated as he looked up from the pile of rubble he ended up laying in. He saw Eve floating tall above him with a smile etched upon her face.

"Is this really all you have to offer to me you simple Fullbringer?"

"Did you just call me a simple Fullbringer?" Senshi growled as he stood up, "In case you haven't noticed you've taken some pretty bad hits yourself. Just because you took out one arm, does not mean you're going to stop me!" Senshi roared.

_"He's right...for some reason each strike of his get's stronger and stronger. I don't understand..."_ Eve thought, _"Though I can't show pain or else he'll take advantage."_

"Ha!" Senshi leaped up and cocked back his right arm, "Knockout Blast!" A powerful red blast was launched towards Eve. Eve quickly held up her cross to defend and re-direct the attack elsewhere. Senshi dove towards Eve and readied for a second strike. Eve leaped up towards the sky, with no problem Senshi used his Bringers Light to help him meet her in mid air.

"Hmph, a mid-air battle?" Eve smirked while releasing a barrage of arrows.

"Don't worry I'll ground ya." Senshi told her as he dodged each arrow. He tried to land a uppercut on his way up, but she leaned back to dodge the attack. Senshi took advantage of the height he continued to gain. He floated over her, then came crashing back down with a punch toher chest.

"Augh!" Eve was sent flying down and crashed in to the street below leaving a crater.

"Knockout Blast!" Senshi dove down with his right arm straight ahead and released another powerful red energy blast. Eve quickly rolled out of the way, and rubbed her chest in pain.

"Damn I missed?" Senshi muttered to himself landing in the crater where Eve used to be. Senshi then realized he had multiple blue arrows pierce his body.

"Got'cha child." The Quincy Woman smirked.

"Are you stupid or something?" Senshi asked looking at her as the arrows began to fade away. Senshi continued to bleed, yet ignored this fact.

"How is he still able to stand? Oh well, I'll just have to keep this up." Eve shrugged off as she released more arrows that pierced Senshi's body once more.

"Grrrr..." Senshi looked down at the arrows and smiled once more. Though hhe didn't show it he was in excruciating pain.

_"Come on Senshi...stop showing off and just fight."_ Rina thought bitting her lip.

"Bring it on lady!" Senshi rushed Eve with his one good arm. Eve smirked as she kneed Senshi in the chest.

"Guah!" Blood sprayed from his mouth as he popped back up. Eve then punched him in the stomach, causing Senshi to keel over in agonizing pain. Senshi held his stomach, and was about to look up. Only to be greeted by another knee that knocked him on his back. Blood began to leak from Senshi's body. Eve then pulled back a single arrow from with in her bow.

"This arrow...should keep you down." The single bow increased in spiritual pressure and in size. She then let go as the bow pierced Senshi's stomach. Blood shot out from the wound, and landed on Eve's shoes.

"Weak...a foolish young stupid child believing he can take on a Quincy such as myself? Insulting." Eve scoffed.

"Senshi!" Rina shouted.

"You, young girl. Would you wish to be re-united with your friend? I can end your life here as well if you would like to wish to battle me." Eve stated keeping her bow drawn.

"Uhhh..." Rina only looked at Senshi's motionless body then nodded, "F-fine."

"N-no...no..." A voice muttered. Rina's eyes quickly darted over to Senshi.

"I-I told you...to stay out of this fight damn it. So stand back." Senshi warned.

"Uhh...fine." Rina stood down.

"You still wish to fight me child? How are you even still able to breath?"

"Because this arrow is weak." Senshi laughed slightly as he punched the arrow and it shattered.

"What the hell?!" Eve thought.

"N-now..." Senshi pushed himself up and cocked back his fist, "Eat this!" Senshi punched Eve right in her stomach. Eve lost all of her breath, her eyes seemed to have popped out of her head, and Senshi's fist was visible from the other side of Eve's body.

_"H-how did he get so powerful all of a sudden?! What the hell is this?! What the hell is he?!"_ Were Eve's last thoughts before being sent through three town buildings.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Senshi quickly dropped to a single knee after that single punch.

"Senshi!" Rina ran over to her friends side, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...yeah I'll be fine." Senshi stated as Rina helped him up.

"That last punch really did a number on her huh?" Rina asked confident in Senshi's last strike.

"Yeah...but it's not going to be enough." Senshi stated as he sat down and leaned up against a boulder to keep himself from falling over.

"What do we do now?" Rina asked.

"For now...let's wait until she stands...because now I can chill." With that Senshi leaned his head back and rested.

* * *

"Whew that last one was really close!" Mariko chuckled slightly dodging a swing from Abel's katana spirit weapon.

"You seem to be very elusive Soul Reaper." Abel stated while twirling his blade.

"Why thank you, I'd like to think I'm also faster than you."

"Hmph, for now you are."

"Who knows how fast or how strong I really am?" Mariko sighed, "Nobody has really pushed to actually try in a fight. With the exceptions of my Zanpaktuo, my parents, and Raphael down there." Mariko scoffed pointing down to Raphael still smoking a cigarette.

"So are you saying they have forced you to use your Shikai?" Abel asked with an eye raised.

"And then some." Mariko smiled, "Alot more than my Shikai, but my other power is a secret." Mariko snickered at his last statement.

"What a freaking idiot, just like his old man." Raphael scoffed.

"Hmph, I wish to join that list." Abel then rushed and raised his katana above his head and swung it downards towards Mariko. Mariko leaned back and clashed with his own blade. He then kicked Abel back away from him. Mariko dashed forwards and thrusted his blade in front of him.

"..." Abel quickly barrel rolled to the side and swung his blade upwards towards Mariko's rib cage. Mariko blocked the attack with ease. Mariko then spun around and elbowed Abel in the face.

"Augh!" Abel stumbled back, yet not for long. Abel quickly retaliated by dashing forth once more and spun in a circle swinging his blade. Mariko stuck his blade forth and threw off the roation of Abel.

"Heh...was that an actual attack?" Mariko mocked, but Abel ended up flipping over him and slashed his shoulder.

"Nope, that was the distraction as I do that." Abel smirked.

"That sucks." Mariko sighed as he turned around and slashed Abel's stomach.

"Guah" Abel looked at the wound on his stomach and saw the blood seep out.

"Hope you don't mind that I did such. Have you ever bled before Quincy?" Mariko asked mockingly.

"Hmph, only my Elders have showed me my own blood Soul Reaper. My question is this...when Soul Reapers die...where do they go?!" Abel rushed towards Mariko once more.

"That's a secret." Mariko joked as he dodged the attack and slashed Abel's right side. Mariko then hit him in the back of the head with his katana hilt.

"Ouch!" Abel stumbled down and held the back of his head.

"Hehe...sorry about that. I haven't been in an actual fight for a long time, some hundred years now actually. I'm used to training and sparring with people. So when they make a stupid move I do that."

"So are you saying you could've killed me that easily if you really wanted?" Abel asked.

"He could've, and should've, cut your freaking head off honestly." Raphael shouted from down below.

"Yeah, he's got a point." Mariko chuckled slightly while scratching the back of his head.

"I see..." Abel quickly re-played his current attack in his head and found out what his mistake was. Or what it appeared to have been to Mariko.

_"So not only is he fast...he's observant...quick witted...quick minded...he seems to not even take this fight seriously."_ Abel thought looking on at Mariko who simply smiled while resting his katana over his shoulder.

_"Who...is this guy?"_ Abel thought.

"We going to continue?" Mariko sighed.

"Yes...just one question."

"Shoot." Mariko nodded, "Just not literally."

"What is your last name?"

"Hmph...tell ya what Abel. If you manage to defeat me then I'll tell you my last name. Deal?"

"Hmph..." Abel simply nodded in agreement, "Deal."

* * *

"Uhhh...that last one hurt alot." Davis muttered as he was punched through five tree's by Cain.

"Ha! Take that ya little human punk! How dare you think you have what it takes to fight somebody of my caliber!" Cain shouted.

"Man...you are really starting to get annoying with that voice and cockiness of yours." Davis stated as he struggled to stand.

"Hmph, stay down!" Cain barked stomping on the spine of Davis.

"Aaahhhh!" Davis cringed in pain.

"Hahaha! Stupid brat!" Cain continued to shout as he repeatedly stomped on Davis's spine without hesitation, remorse, or mercy.

"Augh! Ahh! Ahh!" Davis felt his body slowly start to go numb.

"Hahahahaha! Die!" Cain simply looked down at the defenseless Davis and smiled wickedly, "If I did this to you...then imagine when I get that Soul Reaper girl in my grasps!" Cain said sickly.

"You...leave her alone." Davis pushed himself up against Cain's boot. Cain simply removed his boot from Davis's spine and looked at the high schooler struggle to push himself up and stand.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Davis leaned up against a broken tree stump.

"Hehe...you need assitance to stand? What a shame." Cain cocked back his fist, "Die!"

"NO!" Davis shouted, "Soar!" Davis launched his Cross forth and it completley ripped through Cain's right rib area. Though this time the Cross got attached to Cain as it brought him flying back as well. Cain spun around along with the Cross as it finally ripped through the rest of his ribs, then come back and slash up the left side of his ribs as well. The Cross then returned back to Davis he weilded it with pride.

"Grrrr..." Cain held his ribs and looked at Davis enraged.

"Got'cha..." Davis a weak thumbs up and simply smiled at the Quincy brute.

"Now...now it's over!" Cain's spiritual pressure began to raise immensley.

"W-what now..." Davis looked forth at Cain, defenseless.

"Witness! My true power! My true form! My perfect form!" Cain roared as his spiritual pressure continued to climb, "Vollstandig!" A bright light then blinded Davis.

* * *

"Senshi she's back!" Rina pointed over towards as Eve walked back over to where Senshi and Rina were resting.

"Hmph...about damn time." Senshi smiled as he stood up and looked at the Quincy Woman.

"Hmm? Senshi you sense that?" Rina asked.

"Yeah, some spiritual pressure huh?" Senshi scoffed.

"Are you serious Cain?" Eve sighed, "Well seems like one of my comrades have unleased their true form already. Guess that means it's time to finally end this." Eve stated.

"End it? You have no idea what you're in for do ya lady?" Senshi smirked as he prepared to fight once more.

"You sure you're ready to die?" Eve smirked as well, "Prepare...to die. Vollstandig..." A bright shinning light and increase in Eve's spiritual pressure pushed the two Fullbringer's back.

* * *

"Huh...wow two?" Raphael sighed, "Mariko!"

"Yeah I know, you might have to step in some where." Mariko replied.

"Both of my comrades are using their true perfect forms already? They must be having trouble with their assignments. Oh well, I guess it is my turn to reveal my true perfect self to you Mariko." Abel sighed as his spirit katana vanished.

"No problem...the deal is the same though. Beat me and I'll tell you my last name." Mariko smiled, "And since you're going to use your Vollstandig I'll use my Shikai."

"Perfect, finally what I wanted to see." The Gentlemen Quincy smiled, "Voll..."

"Bleed out..."

"Standig!"

"Chinojoo!" Both of their spiritual pressures increased and bright lights shinned through out Karakura Town. Things were getting real.


	12. The Vollstandig Power Revealed! Part 2

**The Power of the Vollstandig Revealed! Part 2**

* * *

"Vollstandig: Gehirniel!" Abel shouted out as he began to take on a new form. Abel grew four wings, two on both sides of his back, his hair seemed to have grown out becoming longer and more wild. His clothes were completley transformed. They were all replaced with a long white lab coat, though it was only closed at the waist to reveal his bare chest. Though on his chest was the Quincy's Cross symbol.

"I see...so this is your Vollstandig huh?" Mariko smiled.

"Yes it is." Abel nodded, "I gain no new weapon, nor a power that gurantee's me absolute victory. Especially against some one like your self Soul Reaper. Though it does grant me intellectual superiority over most." Abel stated.

"Explain before I kill please?" Mariko said with a raised eye.

"I, Abel of the last Quincies, have offically gained Psychic power!" Abel then flicked his wrist and behind him a whole building exploded.

"!" Raphael and Mariko's eyes raised.

"I would like to see you defeat somebody who needs no weapon...Soul Reaper."

* * *

"Vollstandig: Herziel!" Eve cried out. She then emerged from the light anew. Eve's clothes vanished and were replaced with a pure white robe, with a golden sash tied around her waist, she grew two wings. Above her head was a shinning halo in the shape of the Quincy Cross, then on the back of her hands, and on her forehead was the exact same symbol.

"W-what's this?" Rina asked.

"This is my Vollstandig, Herziel." Eve smiled, "I now have a new power." Eve smiled, "One that you might dislike."

"Oh really what's that?" Senshi scoffed.

"Regeneration." She stated with a seductive smile.

"Regeneration?" Senshi repeated, "Hmph, then it seems like our fight is going to end up going on longer than I thought."

"And why so? I see this ending very soon for you now." Eve continued to smile.

"You still haven't figured out my Fullbring Ability have you lady?" Senshi scoffed.

"Hmm?"

"I bet you've bee wondering why I've been getting stronger the longer this fight went on instead of getting weaker." Senshi stated.

"Actually I have, what is your so called Fullbring Ability?"

"It's actually pretty simple lady." Senshi smiled, "The more damage I take in a fight, the stronger I get. So every time you dealt a fatal wound to me I only got stronger. Trust me I feel all the pain I'm not immortal. I just get stronger the more pain I feel."

"Hmph, so the closer to death you get the stronger you get. I understand. Guess the only way to win is to kill you in one blow."

"Senshi hates short fights, but he specilizes in endurance fight because not only does he love to fight...that's what his ability relys on." Rina stated.

"As long as I stand Quincy...I will not fall."

* * *

"Vollstandig: Muskiel!" Cain emerged from the bright white light anew. His muscle mass had increased massivley it seemed as though his body was overflowing with muscle, he also grew eight new wings on his back, a halo in the shape of a Quincy cross appeared above his head, and one floating over each hand.

"Whoa?" Davis only starred in awe.

"Huh..." After letting out a deep breath Cain's gigantic size decreased, yet his muscles remained large and his veins flowed with spiritual pressure.

"This is Vollstandig Human child." Smiled Cain, "This is the final form of Quincies. With this, I can truely devestate any enemy without question. These will be your final minutes. Enjoy them while you can boy."

"So this is your strongest form then?" Davis asked looking at the atrocity before him.

"You like! This power is more immense than you can imagine!" Cain roared, "Watch as I simply raise my spiritual pressure to increase damage all around me!" Cain did so. With the raise of his spiritual pressure a powerful wave of energy split Davis's school in half. Cain was then left standing in a large crater he had created himself.

"Alrighty then." Davis simply looked at the new spiritual enhanced Quincy behemoth.

"Die!" Cain punched Davis in the face, Davis slowly lifted in to the air. Only to be elbowed in the face right afterwards. Davis had no time to breath between strikes, Cain then grabbed Davis by his ankle and slammed hi mstraight in to the ground andsmiled wickedly as the teen had a broken smile on his face. Davis could barely even twitch his fingers he was in so much pain.

Cain cocked back his fist then released another relentless barrage of fists that rained down on Davis who could only watch as he awaited for each punch to come down. With each strike it seemed as though Cain threw more power behind each punch the longer he continued on with the onslaught. Davis, with blood in his eyes, watched onas Cain's demonic inhuman grin slowly grew every time his fist made contat with Davis's nearly lifeless body.

"Hahahaha!" Cain interlocked his hands and aimed his fist down towards Davis's heart, "You're gonna die now boy!"

* * *

"Damn it! Come on!" Senshi shouted as he watched Eve grow back her left arm.

"Told you that wouldn't like my ability." Eve began walking closer to Senshi. Senshi rushed towards Eve and cocked back his hand. Eve simply dodged the attack and kneed Senshi in the stomach.

"Augh!" Senshi stumbled back and tried to stay on his heels so he wouldn't fall. Eve quickly capitilized by punching Senshi through a building. Blood sprayed from his mouth and on to the ground as he crashed. Eve tsked at Senshi.

"Senshi!" Rina shouted quickly as Senshi was in serious damage.

"Shut up and stay back girl." Eve stated while she looked over to Rina with an intense gaze.

"Don't take your eyes off the goal!" Senshi shouted while delivering a powerful punch to Eve's jaw, causing it to explode upon impact. Considering that Eve couldn't scream her eyes widened in horror. The story was told in her eyes. How the pain from attack affected her, and how much it pained her to grow her whole lower jaw back.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Eve screamed holding her new jaw in pain.

"Pffff...if that's all it took to take your jaw done. The next shot is going to be your whole frontal lobe!" Senshi readied his second attack.

"You damn brat." Eve muttered side stepping Senshi's attack. She then karate chopped the back of his neck and he fell to the ground.

"How dare you strike a woman like that! How dare you mock me by blowing up my jaw! How dare you insult me by thinking I'll let you do something like that again! How dare you call me stupid by thinking that you need to give me tips on how to fight! How dare you!" Eve ranted on while stomping on Senshi's spine.

"Leave him alone!" Rina shouted at Eve.

"Rrrrr..." Senshi began to push himself up as Eve continued to stomp on his spine with no mercy. Senshi pushed himself fully up, then jumped up. He whipped around and got in a fighting stance.

"Ha!" Eve front kicked Senshi in the face. Senshi fell on the back of his head, "Say one more word little girl, and 'll take your freaking head off. Do you understand me?" Eve glared wickedly at Rina causing fear to strike inthe young Fullbringer.

"Hmph...you...are nothing child." Eve summoned forth her bow and aimed it at Senshi's head, "You put a hell of a fight though, I'll give you that...and nothing else." Then before Cain struck all he heard was a weak whispering voice in his head saying:

_"G...o..."_

* * *

"Whew!" Mariko shook off being tossed in to the ground three times by Abel and his new psychic abilities.

"You still wish to fight Soul Reaper?"

"Hey...Mariko you tired yet?" Raphael sighed simply blowing a puff of smoke.

"You're so eager to leave aren't ya Raph?" Mariko smiled, "This has been a fun fight for me okay."

"Yeah, but the others are in danger ya know."

"Davis and Senshi will be fine I'm sure." Was Mariko's response, "If you're really worried then tell the others to go help."

"No...these three aren't the last ones. We're going to need everybody else for the finall flood."

"Exactly, so let me handle this my way." Mariko looked up at Abel who merely yawned.

"You coming Reaper?"

"You have no idea." Suddenly Mariko vanished.

"Hmm?" With a bored expression Abel looked around to see where Mariko would appear.

"Ketsueki Gyoketsu Himei!" Out of nowhere a barrage of blood red soundwaves attacked Abel from all angles.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Abel held his head in pan as the attack was intense.

"Chi no Ame Shuryudan!" Mariko launched a red sphere in to the air while Abel slowly recovered from the previous attack.

"Uhhh..." Abel looked around to find the Soul Reaper, "Nice combination of attacks Reaper. I hope you have more moves like that in your sleeve."

"Eh..." Mariko shrugged as it began to rain crimson red arrows down on to Abel.

"What the-" Abel didn't think twice about dodging the attacks, "You're using arrows? My own battle style against me? How sad, all I have to do now is this!" Abel raised his hand and stopped all the rain of red.

"Ketsueki Funsai Ken!" Mariko lunged forwards towards Abel with his crimson blood red broadsword extension aimed for Abel's chest.

"Don't think so." Abel stuck his free hand out to stop the attack, but Mariko simply faded away. Then Abel noticed a burning sensation ripping through his chest.

"Uhhhh..." Abel looked down to see Mariko's blade piercing his body, "W-what...happened?"

"I was getting bored with you. Trust me, your psychic abilities is something to be marveled at. Though you aren't as smart as me, that's plain and simple. Sorry to say that you've lost this battle Abel. It was an honor, even if I am just a lowly Soul Reaper in your eyes."

"Uhhh..." Abel closed his eyes and chuckled weakly, "No thank you Soul Reaper...I mean...Mariko. You have truely battled me like a true gentleman. A true rival you were, and I could not be happier than to die at your blade." Abel hung his head and whispered, "Finish it." With out a second thought Mariko withdrew his blade and slashed Abel in half.

"Finally!" Raphael shouted putting out his cigarette, "Can we leave now?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mariko dropped as he sealed Chinojoo once more, "Let's go help the others."

"About time." Raphael stood up and the two left.

* * *

As Eve was about to let go of her arrow a bolt of lightning blasted her back.

"Augh!" She screamed in pain.

"What was that?" Rina asked looking on.

"R-Rina?" Senshi rolled over and looked at his friend, "What was that?"

"Sorry, I'm late." An unfamiliar voice, with a slight british accent stated.

"Who are you?" Rina asked.

"My name?" A young seventeen year old with slicked back black hair repeated the question. He appeared fairly lean, and skinny. He is wearing dark narrow sunglasses, a white button up t-shirt, on top of that is a black suit vest, black slacks, and black suede shoes.

"My name is Barret." He stated, "And this is my Doll, Blitz." Barret motioned downwards towards a creature in the shape of a wolf with yellow fur, a grey under belly, blue eyes, and orange lightning bolts on both of its sides.

"Barret...shall I strike again?" The wolf-like being, now known as Blitz, asked the new kid named Barret.

"Give her a second. She's probably taken back by that last strike."

"Who the hell are you kid?" Senshi asked as he leaned up to make eye contact with Barret, "I never asked for your damn help."

"Never needed too." Barret stated.

"Huh...another kid that dares strike a woman Quincy?" Eve shook off the attack.

"Technically Blitz attacked not me."

"Who?" Eve raised an eye.

"Blitz...Bite."

"On it!" Blitz turned into a streak of lightning and surged through Eve's body.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Eve screamed in agonizing pain and fell to her knee's.

"I wonder if she can regenerate her heart..." Barret wondered aloud keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Uhhh..." Eve began breathing heavy as Blitz left her body and re-joined his master's side.

"Hmph...now that I think about it I guess I should say thanks for the assist." Senshi stood up and walked over to Eve and cocked back his fist, "Damn Quincy lady...I'm done with you! Knockout Blast!" Senshi's fist flew forwards punching Eve in the face. Just upon contact her head exploded, then the rest ofthe Knockout Blast devoured the whole upper half of her body.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Senshi smiled as Eve was finally killed, "Finally..." Senshi then fell on his back.

"You should probably go check on him. Grab him, then we'll get out of here." Barret told Rina.

"Uuhhh..."

"Come on, it be best if we got moving now." He informed, "Blitz...come on back."

"Right." Blitz seemed to begin to shrink, then transformed in to a small keychain doll version of himself. Barret picked him up and attached him to a small chain hanging from his pants. Rina walked over to Senshi and picked him up. As she looked on at Barret she could only think:

_"Who is this guy?"_

* * *

"Uhhh..." Cain looked down at Davis's Cros of Execution that had some how pierced his heart.

"Strike..." Davis's spiritual pressure had increased times three as his Cross had turned in to a sword like version of itself. With the bottom half of the cross extending out and turning coming closed like a blade. Cain walked back and looked at the large whole in his chest. Davis seemed to have floated up as he starred at the brute Quincy.

"W-what the hell?!" Cain shotued, "Where's this spiritual pressure coming from?"

"From me you idiot." Davis stated as his spiritual pressure took control of him, "I've done so much damage to you...and you to me, but I can't die now. I can't die ever. Too many people are depending on me defeating you. I won't let you escape here alive!" Davis raised his Cross of Execution high above his head and his spiritual pressure shot up to the sky as well.

"Judge and execute!" Davis shouted. The Cross of Execution then flew high in to the sky and enlarged. The cross blocked the sun out it became so large. It overshadowed all of Karakura Town.

* * *

"What is that..." Barret wondered following behind Rina to Paladin's HQ.

"Could that be..." Rina muttered to herself.

"Uhhh...D-Davis..." Senshi whispered.

* * *

"What the hell?" Raphael said aloud looking at the giant cross in the sky.

"Is that..."

"That's the Cross of Execution Davis uses." Raphael finished for Mariko.

"Thanks...but what attack is that?" Mariko asked.

"I have no idea...he's never used it during training..." Raphael stated while starting to light a cigarette.

"Well if it's something like that, you can't blame him."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Cain shouted.

"I'm ending this!" Davis barked back loudly, "Go!" Davis pointed straight towards the bute and merciless Quincy.

"Cross of Execution! Finish him!" The large cross in the sky shined brightly as it released a powerful beam of light down at Cain. The light devoured him, and soon Cain was consumed and disentergrated by the blast of light.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Cain roared, "You'll pay for this!" Those, were his last words. As the light faded so did Cain's existence.

"Huh..." Davis fell to his back and the Cross of Execution returned back to normal. With the blood in his eyes and his spiritual pressure pushed to it's limit Davis tried to keep from closing his eyes, because he knew if he did...he'd die.


End file.
